


Not all Fun and Games

by Wolfsong02



Series: Superbat: World's Finest [3]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Badass Family, F/F, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Self-Discovery, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsong02/pseuds/Wolfsong02
Summary: Kate Kane can no longer keep up. The Crows are taking over Gotham. Her sister is still on the loose. She's dating Supergirl. But none of this comes close to her biggest fears when her own brain seems to be against her. Fearing losing what really matters, Kate must find a successor for the cowl but when someone starts targeting the superheroes will her successor live up to the symbol, and will Kate be able to sit on the sidelines?Or does that symbol mean more to her than she ever imagined?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Superbat: World's Finest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879396
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, I'm back, sooner than I thought to be honest.  
> With the UK in another lockdown I find myself with more time for writing and oh boy has my mind been busy!  
> So here I am, back with the next book of Kate and Kara's adventures. Currently I have a reasonably solid plan for it but we all know what happened with the first book (almost ten chapters over my estimate, whoops!) so I'm not taking anything for granted. At the moment I reckon this book will be rated Teen but that rating may change depending on later chapters as will some tags.
> 
> I think that's everything for now... Oh! I am writing, as they say, by the seat of my pants, so updates may be a bit slow but I am aiming for longer chapters as well. But we'll see how it pans out.
> 
> As always, I hope you are all safe and well. Feel free to hop on over to find me on tumblr (Wolfsong02) and don't be afraid to drop me an ask or a DM.
> 
> That's all for now, I hope you enjoy. Leave a comment down below. And without further ado, I give you the World's Finest...

Kate grunted, hitting the ground hard as her foot caught on a rock. She rolled quickly, pushing against the ground, breaking into a run only to almost fall again. Alex grabbed her elbow, steadying her but not slowing down. They couldn’t afford to. Not with the army of Lex’s drones chasing them through the rocky gullies and crevices surrounding his mountain base. Kate caught glimpses of green flashes through cracks, they were heading the right way at least. The forest signified safety, relatively. It was where they could finally make radio contact for an extraction. “Son of a bitch!” Kate exclaimed, her foot slipping out from underneath her, a loose rock sending her scrambling to regain her footing.

“Language!” Alex laughed, eyes sparkling with humor. Somehow, strangely, she was enjoying the mad pursuit. It reminded her of scrapes she got in with Kara, the getting in trouble, the acting ashamed, and the mad dash to find something to beat their record for trouble. Their chests heaved raggedly, trying to draw in enough oxygen to keep up the torturous pace they were currently pounding out. Kate grumbled, not really mad at Alex. It wasn’t her fault they were being chased by a mechanoid army. The other Danvers was another story. It had been her plan after all.

“I thought Kara said those things wouldn’t be a problem?” Kate jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to point at the glittering metal army gaining on them. Alex laughed again. She liked Kate and totally agreed with her, the mechanoids were more of a problem than they’d anticipated. Not that she’d ever tell her that, sisterly loyalty came first, no matter how much she approved of her sister’s girlfriend. So she just yelled back, “She did!” 

Kate ducked hurriedly, seeing a blue and red blur shoot a few feet above their heads towards their pursuers. “Hey!” Kara protested, driving her fist into the ground sending shockwaves out that slowed Lex’s army a bit. She quickly took off again and caught up with Kate and Alex still sprinting full pelt down the mountainside. “Am I wrong?” Kate gasped, glancing at her briefly and subsequently almost falling flat on her face for the nth time. 

“Well, no,” Kara admitted sheepishly. Then added, “But I said it was a calculated risk! Not no problem!”

“Your math sucks!”

“Still better than yours!” She retorted, turning in time to see Kate stick her tongue out childishly only to spit out a mouthful of dust a moment later. Alex leaped over another rocky outcrop, half stumbling over her own feet and the skittering rocks that were making the treacherous terrain even worse.

“Guys!” Alex yelled over their bickering, jabbing her finger forward to point at the cliff edge they were rapidly nearing. “Any suggestions?”

“Yeah but you aren’t gonna like it,” Kate admitted. Alex glanced at her unhappily, mouth open about to ask a question she was sure she was going to regret. “Kara, I love you but I’m planning all the parties from now on. Would you care to tweak the guest list?” Kate jabbed a thumb behind them to the gaining metal army behind them. Metal glinted in the sunlight, disguising the true number of them but it was still much higher than Kate would prefer it to be. Peeling away, Kara gained a bit of speed before diving straight into the middle of the metal mob. Soon enough Kate and Alex had to dodge more than just the landscape as heads rolled down the hill. Literally. “She is having _way_ too much fun with this.”

“Yeah,” Alex panted, “More to the point, what’s your plan?” The cliff edge was growing ever nearer and even Kara couldn’t stop all of Lex’s drones at once though she had made a significant dent in the numbers that were still pursuing them. “Yeah, working on it.”

“What do you mean working on it?”

“Working on it!” Kate answered as they kept running. “Ready?”

“For what?”

“JUMP!”

**\------------------------------------**

“That is not what happened!” Alex protested, throwing a cushion that hit Kate square in the face as she turned to look at her. Kate shot her a disgruntled look across the room, hugging the cushion tight into her chest, a challenging gleam in her eyes. 

“So what happened then, Alex?” The elder Danvers cheeks lit up like a house on fire, blooming red all the way to the tips of her ears. Kate threw her head back laughing. She shuffled over to make space for Kara coming over from the kitchen with a fresh bowl of chips and some snacks for everyone else. Family Night at the Danvers always promised to be an entertaining affair; the guests varied on a weekly basis but it was always the same list of people they invited. Of course, Alex was always first in line, thankful to spend time with her sister that wasn’t in constant danger or chasing aliens across the city. Lena Luthor usually made time in her schedule for the night, as did Sam Arias when she was in town. Other than that Mary, Sara Lance, and Kelly stopped by every now and then, it paid to keep in touch with the rest of the League teams, just in case of another Crisis. Though Kate prayed there’d never be another one ever again, the last had cost them too much. “If you’d rather I could patch the cowl recordings through to the TV?”

Kara choked and spluttered, coughing heavily into her hand. “The what?” Her eyes seemed to double in size, open wide in shock partly from almost suffocating and partly from what Kate said. She couldn’t help the fear creeping up her spine when she thought of everything they’d got up to when Kate had been wearing the cowl. Kate looked at her, eyes crinkled and lips screwed up in confusion until she threw her head back and laughed loudly.

“You didn’t know?”

“No!” Kara’s voice raised an octave, waving one hand in the air while she clutched the bowl of chips in her lap to fend off any thieves. Not that Lena or Sam would dare try to steal Kara’s food, Alex and Kate though were a completely different story. “You thought I did?”

“I thought you got a kick out of it, to be honest,” Kate shrugged then seeing Kara beginning to pout leaned in and pressed an apologetic kiss to her hand. “I’m sorry.” At Kara’s still unimpressed expression she added, “I’ll make it up to you later.” The way she said it though. Kara’s heart fluttered just a little bit more at the breathy little murmur Kate used knowing full well how riled up it got her. Getting her breath back and remembering their company Kate cleared her throat. 

“So what did happen?” Sam interrupted before something else could derail their recount. Since moving to Metropolis after Reign and the Worldkillers she had to admit she’d missed the easy banter and rhythm of the Danvers and their friends. For people that quite literally faced the worst the world had to offer daily and still come out at the end of it with a smile on their faces and easy-going insults being tossed through the air with the underlying message of support. She’d missed them. Ruby had missed them. All her unofficial Aunts who just so happened to be superheroes as a hobby.

They all began speaking at once, all beginning in different places, all trying to speak over each other. Until Lena whistled sharply making them all wince and cover their ears. “Is anybody actually going to tell me what I missed?” Sam asked. Sharing a single look Kara and Kate came to the same conclusion. 

“Alex,” they nominated the elder Danvers sister, making her choke on her beer. 

“You’re both assholes-” she croaked but didn’t try to get out of recounting the story. Settling against Kara comfortably, Kate wriggled into her side and leaned in. Kara wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Linking their hands Kate couldn’t help but grin like an idiot at the matching silver bands glinting on their fingers as Alex began. 

“So what do you know?

“They just woke up from that weird coma and were so all over each other everyone left,” Sam said. 

“Hey!” Kate protested. 

“We are not all over each other!” Kara chimed in. Everyone turned to look at them disbelievingly, they weren’t exactly proving anyone wrong curled up in each other’s laps as they were. 

“So anyway-” Alex jumped back in- “The last few months have been just a _little_ trying…” The party turned to Alex, snacking on the buffet provided and listening intently as she began...

**\------------------------------------**

Sirens wailed far below on the streets of Gotham, the height distorting the sound as it raced away to its definition. Kate crouched low on a gargoyle waiting while Luke muttered to himself in her ear. She suppressed a shudder by clenching her fists. She hated nights like this. Not to be misconstrued, quiet nights were good, they really were for the Bat. It meant she could take time out and relax a bit more. Actually, take care of some more human needs. But nights like this, where it had been- no other way to describe it- too quiet. Those nights boded bad news.

She stayed two days after the twenty-fifth at the Danver’s Winterfest before she started getting antsy. There was only so much lounging around and watching tv she could handle. Plus, she’d been worried about Gotham. There had still been no sign of Alice and Kate was really beginning to worry. She practically ran herself into the ground racing across the city in search of any rumour or hint at her location. Alice wouldn’t leave Gotham. It was her home as much as it was Kate’s, and she knew first hand it wasn’t the kind of place you could abandon. The city was a siren. No matter how far you ran from it you couldn’t help but be drawn back.

Kate stretched her neck from one side to the other, the satisfying click as her spine popped distracting her from Luke who chose that moment to cheer loudly. Kate lurched, grabbing onto the gargoyle's neck with both hands to stop her from pitching over the top and onto the streets below. It took her a few seconds to feel secure enough to let go again so she could tap the comms button on the side of her cowl. “Found something?” She asked, dryly, still trying to not have a heart attack.

Luke either didn’t catch her sarcasm or didn’t care enough to mention it, too excited about his breakthrough to slow down and talk in actual sentences Kate could understand. She listened, half concentrating on his words, half puzzling over the Bat light shining against the clouds. It hadn’t been earlier. Launching off her perch, Kate spread her cape and glided across the city, grappling where she couldn’t glide until she landed in a roll on the roof of City Hall. She froze as the cowl picked up the rustling of fabric a few meters to her left. She couldn’t be too careful now. Not with the Crows manhunt gaining momentum at her father’s behest.

They made her job a lot harder than it already had been. Dodging Crows and finding and fighting crime that the regular police would struggle with became near impossible without someone watching her back from the Batcave. Though Mary had been slightly pleased to be able to spend more time with her sister, even if it was at the end of a phone. Kate straightened at the white hair and familiar face. “Alice.”

“Kate,” her sister sneered, curtseying mockingly. Kate couldn’t help but notice the state her sister was in. She didn’t look good, hair flat and matted together. Her clothes stained and smelling, not for the first time Kate found herself glad the cowl didn’t enhance scent like it did her hearing. If it did she wasn’t sure she’d currently be standing from the odour of Alice’s clothes. “Are you ready to give up?”

“I have to stop you, Alice,” Kate grunted, stopping herself from taking a step back as Alice moved closer. Where had she been to stink so wretchedly? Kate fought to keep from retching, disguising her discomfort with a cough. 

“Oh you’re no fun,” Alice pouted. 

“I have to take you in-”

“Aren’t you tired, Kate?” Alice’s outburst took her aback. She wasn’t sure what she meant. Tired of what? Of fighting? Absolutely. Of not being able to sleep a full night? Completely done. Of trying to get Beth back? Never. Clearly, her confusion was evident because Alice continued. “Tired of being good? Don’t you just want to go ape shit?” Kate bit her lip, shaking her head. A flicker of light behind Alice drew her attention. The cowl zoomed-in automatically, easily identifying the sniper on the next building using a laser sight. It didn’t matter. The gun couldn’t penetrate the Batsuit, Kate knew. But looking down she didn’t see the telltale red dot of the laser.

It dawned on her later than it should have. She should have known as soon as she saw the sniper that she wasn’t his target. Known that Commander Kane wanted her alive not dead. Without thinking she darted forward, grabbing Alice by the arm and tugging her behind her. Kate heard the shot before she felt it. Heard the booming echo and the fine-tuned click as he reloaded. She felt the impact in the mildly soft section above the bat on her chest, right above her heart. 

The world shifted around her. Wide-open roof space morphed into dark corridors. Art hung in gilded frames from the walls, red velvet curtains, and a carpeted floor beneath her feet. Chest convulsing she gasped for air, dropping to her knees. Liquid red dripped from her fingertips, glistening in the warm light glowing from lamps on the walls. 

“Kate!” She snapped her eyes closed and opened them again. The dark corridor disappeared. She was still on the roof. The sniper still attempting to shoot Alice through her body. Kate shook the images from her head. It didn’t make any sense. She pushed the thoughts away, she could figure it out later when she wasn’t being shot at. Darting eyes noticed the walkway. She shoved Alice towards it, making sure to shield her from behind as another shot rang out. 

Kate grunted at the impact of this one, it ricocheting off her shoulder and catching her on the cheek. “Go!” She shoved Alice again. She didn’t have to tell her twice. They raced along the walkways, Alice barely one step in front of her the whole time. Kate kept glancing over her shoulders, looking out for pursuers. If Jacob Kane was desperate enough to get rid of her by shooting Alice then there was no telling what other measures he’d put in place.

Kate looked back once more then leaped from the ledge to the roof below following Alice. Only when she turned her sister was nowhere to be seen. She looked over every ledge, canvassed every nook and cranny there was to hide in but to no avail. Alice had given her the slip again. Blood trickled down her cheek, dripping off her chin to land on the red Bat symbol. Kate rubbed it away, berating herself. She knew Alice. She should have known to keep a closer eye on her so she couldn’t get away again. She did know. But the sniper had taken her off guard and the dream- the vision- didn’t help either.

Tapping her cowl she sighed. “Hey Luke, you want the good news or the bad news?” She didn’t wait for the reply. Instead, she frowned to herself and grappled away back to the Cave after checking the time on her gauntlet. It was still relatively early for Tuesday. She had time.

**\------------------------------------**

“Ow!” Kara yelped, flinching away from Alex as she tugged yet another spine from her skin in the DEO’s medical ward in their temporary base. Since the city tower had been reduced to rubble, the President had given them permission to return to their old desert base. Kara was not thrilled about it. “Hey!”

“What?” Alex asked, not looking up from her work plucking alien spines from Kara’s skin. “I told you not to startle them. We have no idea what species they are and what their abilities are. I told you to be careful.” Kara grumbled at the telling off, hissing again as Alex pulled a particularly stubborn spine from under her arm. 

“Well, whatever they are you can add ‘shoot spines’ to the list of abilities.” Alex sniggered, moving behind her to start on the spines lodged in Kara’s back. Luckily they seemed to resemble porcupine quills, not poisonous just incredibly painful to have stuck in your skin. Kara stuck her tongue out, mimicking her sister’s advice only to receive a pinch in the side. Kara squirmed away only to wince as she felt the spines work deeper into her skin. “How many more are there?” She asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer. It felt like there were still hundreds stuck in her back though, in reality, Kara knew her back was likely the best off. Alex had already tugged plenty of the nasty little quills from her arms and one lucky shot from her cheek.

“Why? You got somewhere to be?” Kara could hear the smug grin in Alex’s voice. She knew very well Kara had someplace to be. It was a Tuesday night, the most anticipated night of the week for Kara, otherwise known as date night. Every Tuesday she flew cross country to Gotham and spent the night with Kate and sometimes with Mary and Luke when they couldn’t be convinced to depart. 

Kara stuck her tongue out childishly at her sister who started working another stubborn spine from Kara’s skin. This one had begun to work its way into the muscle beneath, if Alex wasn’t careful it could snap and then they’d never get it out. Kara shifted on the table only to be scolded for it a moment later. She couldn’t help it. Alex should try being near invulnerable then become a porcupine. It isn’t fun.

“Are you nearly done?” She whined instead. Pulling her hair over one shoulder at Alex’s direction so she could see more clearly. She was trying to work from both sides, extracting the spine from Kara’s skin and from where the base stuck out of her suit. Alex’s successful cheer masked Kara’s yelp. Holding the last spine aloft in her forceps Alex examined it in the light. 

“Little bugger-” Alex broke off seeing Kara trying to get up. “Woah Woah Woah, where do you think you’re going?”

“It’s Tuesday.” Kara shrugged, checking the time on her phone. Damn, she was going to be late. The irony wasn’t lost on her; Supergirl, the one woman on the planet who could travel faster than a speeding bullet, was going to be late. The thought was ridiculous. What was worse was the bundle of patches and ointments Alex shoved into her hand. 

“Don’t argue. These got under your skin, I’m looking after you.” Alex warned, pointing a finger in her general direction before guiding her from the lab. Alex shooed Kara away with a practiced innocent expression. Kate wouldn’t believe this.

**\------------------------------------**

When Kara touched down on the balcony of Kate’s penthouse she was surprised to see all the lights off, the rooms dark except for the intermittent flash from the mobile phone lying face-up on the table. Kara closed the door behind her curious about where Kate could be. She had never been late for their night and not told her. It wasn’t like Kate. The woman was pretty much a walking collection of contingency plans, prepared for anything the world, or Gotham, could throw at her.

She stifled a chuckle, finally spying Kate sprawled face down on the couch. Her hair stuck up in all directions, still a little damp at the roots, and Kara would be lying if she said it wasn’t adorable. Seeing Kate Kane relaxed enough to let loose and just collapse somewhere without a care in her place was a sight she would never get tired of. Their lives, both sides of them, were stressful, and when it came to it sometimes even superheroes needed a rest. 

Kate jerked awake with a start as Kara crouched beside her. Green eyes flew wide open, darting around the room looking for danger that didn’t exist. “Hey,” Kara soothed her resting one hand on Kate’s arm to ground her. “You okay?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah. Hi,” Kate forced a nod and a small smile focusing on Kara. She didn’t quite believe her. Beneath Kara’s hand, she could feel the minute twitches of Kate’s muscles fighting her resolve to unclench her fists and relax again. Her eyes were still wide open and Kara could see the hairs stood to attention along her arms until Kate’s sweatshirt concealed them. Kara narrowed her eyes, giving Kate the chance to answer the silent question again. “I missed you.” Kara’s resolve melted at those words, sinking into Kate’s arms had a way of making all her worries and concerns drain away to be revisited at a later date. They were together, in a good place and they didn’t need to worry about ‘what ifs’ or ‘big bads’ rearing their heads because they could face them, together or apart, and then come back to each other to rest, recharge and just be themselves.

“Bad dream?”

“Kinda.” Kate shrugged reaching for her hand so she could squeeze it, to confirm Kara really was there and reassure herself that this wasn’t still a dream. “Nothing to worry about,” Kate reassured despite the niggling doubts in the back of her own mind. The nightmare had been another flash like she’d had with Alice. The corridors, the lighting, and the red carpets. The pain in her chest, being unable to breathe. Unable to move. Trapped inside her own body feeling life draining out of her limbs. Frankly, it terrified her. 

Pushing the thoughts from her mind Kate smiled again and wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders. Part of her remained in awe that they were actually dating. After their rocky start, Kate had been more than sure that she’d blown it. Yet here they were. Cuddling in Kate’s apartment, looking out for each other, having each other's backs. Being sickeningly in love as Mary put it once. And she was right. Kate loved Kara more than she thought she’d ever be able to love anyone ever again. And Kara, well she leaped headfirst into Kate’s mind just to bring her back. If that wasn’t a grand gesture of love what was?

“Your phone’s flashing,” Kara mumbled, holding her ever so slightly tighter, not wanting to let go. 

“It’ll be Dad. He’s been trying to get me to join the Crows again.” 

Kara hummed and a second later lifted her head deep in thought. “Have we told him we’re dating yet?”

“Nope.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“Probably not.” Kate shrugged, making Kara’s head bob in place where it rested on her shoulder. She had no desire to speak to her father, not after he tried to kill her- Batwoman- at the Titans Stadium. It was just something she wasn’t ready to deal with. Something she couldn’t deal with. Her own father wanted her dead because of his obsessive anti-vigilante beliefs. He couldn’t even see all the good Batwoman was doing in Gotham for his own arrogance. 

“You know he’s going to find out about us eventually.”

“I’ve seen his detective skills, trust me, we have time.” Kara snorted flopping on the sofa with Kate in her arms so they lay side by side. “I mean really, it could take years,” Kate continued, waving her arms above them to exaggerate her point. “Seriously, it took him months to figure out I was gay.” Kara couldn’t stop snickering.

“How obvious were you being?”

“Normal obvious.” Kate beamed at the grin that split Kara’s face as she imagined a young Kate’s version of being an obvious gay. In her imagination, she wasn’t too different from the Kate she knew now. Flannel shirts, short hair, and boots. The furthest her imagination stretched was to rainbow laces or pin badges. “How was your day?” Kate turned the conversation to Kara and at her silence propped herself up on one arm to look down at her. “This ought to be good.”

“No- don’t do that,” Kara pointed a warning finger at her as Kate stuck her bottom lip out in an expert pout. “No-” Kara groaned, shutting her eyes and shaking her head in a feeble defense to Kate’s adorable manipulation. “It’s embarrassing!”

“I’m counting on it.” Kara threw her a put-out glare which Kate brushed off easily. “How many times have I told you embarrassing stories?” Dammit, she’d shared plenty of those. Kara wasn’t going to get off the hook that easily. And then the knockout blow. “And I can always ask Alex-” Kate said, reaching for her phone.

Kara didn’t know how fast to move, lunging past Kate to grab her phone before her hand could close around it. Only she overshot. Massively. Kara tumbled off the sofa with a thud and a loud defeated moan. She hadn’t counted on Alex. A huge oversight on her part; if there was anyone on the planet who could embarrass her no questions asked it would be Alex. “You okay?” Kate asked, smirking face appearing over the edge, hair hanging over her face. Kara narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Kate’s expression was far too innocent for someone who discovered Kara’s resemblance to a porcupine less than an hour earlier.

“Here”- Kate held out a hand to help her up- “Sorry I was so prickly.” There it was. The sparkle in Kate’s eyes giving the game away. She knew exactly what had happened, and how to poke fun at the event while making light of the situation. Kara groaned, covering her face with her hands to hide the rising blush turning her cheeks and the tips of her ears red.

“What are the chances of you letting me forget this?”

Kate paused for a second, squinting as if she actually had to think about the answer. “Somewhere between zero and a snowball’s chance in hell.” Another drawn-out groan escaped from Kara’s throat. Unfortunately, that had been exactly the answer she had been expecting. Not that she did anything different to Kate. Seizing any opportunity that fell upon them to make the famously stoic Batwoman squirm.

The next second Kara heard a dull thump and felt something soft drop on top of her and slip down to lie by her side. Kate traced a feather-light finger across her jawline, cheesily grinning the entire time until Kara uncovered her eyes and quirked an eyebrow at her. “Hi,” Kate murmured.

“Hello.”

“I missed you.” Kate’s finger drifted to trace the lines of Kara’s neck and shoulder muscles. Kara blinked, unable to tear free from drowning in the depths of Kate’s green eyes. It was something that just happened in quiet, unrushed moments between them. Kara would get lost memorizing the way Kate’s skin crinkled at the corner of her eyes when she smiled, the way her brow furrowed when focusing or trying to puzzle something out. The way she nibbled her lip nervously or tugged on handfuls of her short hair when frustrated. These things, tiny inconsequential things that no one else noticed, were Kate. Who she was when everything else was stripped away laid bare, her skin a tapestry, a testimony to her character, to her life. Kara reached up, tracing her thumb ever so softly over Kate’s cheek, running beneath the first hints of shadows forming below her eyes.

“I love you,” Kara whispered, still cupping Kate’s cheek in her hand. With every inhale their breath mingled, mixing and swirling together in a heady aroma that was distinctly them. Kate and Kara. Kara and Kate. Together. 

Kate didn’t speak, content with the silence. Pushing her cheek more firmly into Kara’s hand had the same purpose as words anyway. Words were unnecessary when Kara had long since begun deciphering her partner’s language of love. And Kate spoke it so delicately, so fluently and purposefully that she was never left with any doubts. She said ‘I love you’ quietly, with fleeting touches and subtle glances across the room, affirming the sentiment with secretive kisses, squeezes of her hand in Kara’s, and the weight of her body against Kara’s.

Kate’s language of love was physical in a way that had been entirely alien to Kara before they patched their relationship up. It was a language to which no dictionary existed, where the thrill of discovery rivalled comfortable fluency. A language that reignited Kara’s love of learning with a fiery passion. 

Though tonight that passion simmered, sated beneath the surface. Tonight there was no rush for discovery, no treasure to recover, no need to satisfy. This particular Tuesday night was a night for the quiet moments. For silent reassurances uttered by each other’s presence. A night where Batwoman and Supergirl didn’t exist in their insular little apartment. Where Kate and Kara were just names, letters strung together with no definition, no pressure, none of the responsibilities they usually carried with them. 

Tonight, Kate and Kara lay together on the cool floor without a care in the world. Cocooned in each other’s arms sharing their warmth, allowing the presence of the other to quiet busy minds, to distract from worries. Those things had no place in tonight’s world. For tonight’s world was for Kate and Kara alone, together, quiet.

Neither one of them could have imagined what the dawn would bring. Or the hell that would break loose after it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate sighed happily in her sleep, shuffling between warm arms into a more comfortable position. Her head rested on Kara’s chest, moving up and down with every breath, lulled by the unwavering thump, ba-thump of Kara’s heart. She drifted somewhere between sleep and the waking world in Kara’s arms. She couldn’t quite remember when they vacated the floor for the bed, the memory lost to the fuzzy greyness of the predawn morning. The time of day where time didn’t quite exist, caught between dark and light, between sleep and waking.

Screwing her eyes more tightly closed Kate stubbornly ignored the mobile phone ringing on the cabinet beside them. Whatever it was, whoever it was, could wait. She’s sleeping. 

“Answer the phone,” Kara grumbled beneath her head. At the same time, she tightened her grip around Kate’s body not wanting to let her go. Tuesday nights were special and still, they never seemed to be enough. Wednesday morning never failed to dawn too soon, creeping over the horizon as a reminder that the world still existed. They were still needed and couldn’t just waste the days away in bed. No matter how much they ached to do just that.

“Noooo”- Kate twitched away from Kara’s prodding fingers in her side- “Fine.” She mumbled, fighting to escape Kara’s arms. “You have to let me go.”

“Never.”

“You will if you want me to answer the blasted phone,” Kara whined childishly, screwing her face up in complaint. Reluctantly opening her arms Kara snapped her eyes open at Kate’s high-pitched yelp as she slipped from her grasp.

“Sorry!” Kara squeaked, floating down to where Kate sprawled on the bed wincing apologetically as Kate stared straight up, deadpan. 

“I thought you didn’t sleep float?” She groaned, reaching for her mobile even though it had stopped ringing by now. 

“Not as often as I used to,” Kara yawned, watching Kate’s face contort into a grimace reading the missed messages and caller ID. “What is it?”

“I have to go. Sorry to cut our morning short,” Kate paused already halfway out of bed to press a kiss to Kara’s temple. 

“Bat emergency?” Kate nodded, dragging on clothes and struggling to squeeze her feet into the boots she couldn’t be bothered to unlace. Kara’s assumption wasn’t too far from the truth. In Gotham, there was always some kind of emergency going down. This morning it just so happened to be in her office. The one reason the front desk rang about. “Are we still on for Saturday?” Kate paused at the additional question. Saturday- Games night for the Danvers sisters. Whenever she could she would attend, she planned to this week. But the way her luck had turned she wasn’t certain it would be possible anymore. 

Kara sensed the hesitation in her voice and offered a soft smile, “Next time.”

“I really want to make it-”

“I know.” Kara pressed a finger to Kate’s lips, straightening the collar of the shirt she pulled on in an attempt to look at least semi-professional. “Now, go be amazing.”

“You make it so difficult to leave.”

“I know,” Kara winked, walking away. She threw an extra sway into her hips that kept Kate enraptured until she disappeared around the bathroom door. Peering around the doorway Kara made a shooing motion with one hand then closed the door. No longer distracted Kate shoved the accused phone into her back pocket and took the elevator to her office.

She hadn’t even stepped off the elevator when the sounds of yelling reached her. That didn’t bode well for the rest of the day if this was what she was waking up to. She rounded the doorway only to be overcome by the urge to slink away again immediately. Mary, their Dad, Sophie, and Julia were all inside arguing over something. From the feral look on Mary’s face she guessed it had to be something to do with the Crows. The usual cause of arguments between them these days.

“We are protecting the city, Mary!”

“How? I can’t even travel across campus to lectures without being stopped and searched twice!” Mary screamed back. Kate winced, sorely tempted to back out but that wouldn’t make anything better. Not that that was an option as Mary spotted her, waving her inside.

“Do I dare ask?” Kate didn’t bother looking at them, instead adjusting the sleeves folded up to her elbows. This was not the first time a family throwdown had happened in her office and she was growing more and more certain it wouldn’t be the last. Not unless Jacob underwent a massive attitude adjustment regarding Batwoman and the Crows. Since the calendar flipped over to January the restrictions and protocols the Crows stood by had been steadily ramped up. More security checkpoints, identity checks before entering public buildings, more general ignorance of actual crime that happened around them. Excuses of ‘it's the police’s job’ were thrown around and how Jacob didn’t want to step on any toes.

Kate was growing tired of the endless fighting. In her mind it was clear, Jacob was not going to change no matter how many times his daughters and deputies tried to drill some sense into his skull. On top of that, she had her own work to do and a life to live. Work that was currently being derailed by the continued fighting. “HEY!” She yelled over the racket, curling her hands into fists at her sides. “Would you pack it in!”

Pinching the bridge of her nose Kate took a deep breath. What she wouldn’t give for a drink right now even though that would cause a different argument. Nine in the morning was far too early to break into the liquor cabinet, even for Kate. Even if Kate had switched out the old one for a much smaller one in an effort to limit her alcohol intake. Not that it made much difference. Not with these arguments occurring almost weekly. “Do I have to put the pair of you in a ring and make you box it out?” She glared at Mary and Jacob, irritation just barely held in check by the fact this was still her family. “You know I will,” she added when there was no sign of either one backing down. 

Mary wouldn’t meet Kate’s glare, looking down and shuffling her feet in shame. Kate had a point. And her threat was accurate- she would arrange for her and Jacob to box it out if these arguments continued. At least then there may be an end to it all. Jacob gritted his teeth stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest. Sophie and Julia had retreated to the relative safety of the wall when Kate had first interrupted. Kate seemed to have a knack for appearing the moment before they got physically involved restraining the arguing Kanes. That didn’t save them from her irritated glare.

“Look,” Kate huffed checking her watch, “Unless you’re about to have an epiphany I don’t have time. I have a meeting and I’m going to be late.” Jacob straightened, fiddling with his tie, and strode out without another word. Before Julia or Sophie could say anything Kate held up one finger, pinching the bridge of her nose with her other hand. “Would you two please go try to stop him from doing anything stupid?” A quick glance at each other and soon enough only Kate and Mary were left in her office.

“Well handled.”

“I thought you guys were gonna try and be civil?” Kate groaned, grimacing at the pressure beginning to build in her temples. Now was not a good time for a headache. Not that there ever really was a good time for a headache. But to get one now, before she had arranged to meet the Police Commissioner, Kate’s luck had to be exceptionally bad. Doubly so when the ache pulsing between her ears showed no signs of easing and promised to be one of those headaches that niggled all day.

“I tried!” Mary claimed. Sure she did, Kate thought to herself rolling her eyes while trying to focus enough to gather the papers she might need for the meeting. When it came to their father Mary, generally, was one of the first in line to start throwing punches at him and criticisms at his great ideas to protect the city. Plans that he claimed were working despite the mounting evidence that said otherwise.

“Look, I love having you here. Really, I do. But I do have a meeting to get to,” Kate stopped her sister mid-rant by dropping her hands on Mary’s shoulders. She loved hearing about Mary’s passions, especially when she really worked for something and it finally paid off. There were times however when Mary became a bit much to handle. Times where she’d get worked up over something she couldn’t change. Jacob Kane’s mind happened to be the latest addition to the list of things she couldn’t change.

Kate pressed a quick peck to Mary’s cheek and rushed out the door checking her watch once more on the way. She really was risking being late if she didn’t make a move now. She just hoped the traffic in Gotham City center would play ball. She couldn’t afford to miss this meeting. It had taken too long to arrange and it had steadily climbed the list of Kate’s priorities in relation to her latest plan. 

Kate’s fears regarding Gotham’s traffic proved well-founded. Traffic backed up two whole blocks after a burst water main flooded the road causing maintenance workers to divert traffic slowly through the streets. Drumming her fingers on the wheel Kate whined in irritation. This meeting had to go ahead. While she may have told a little white lie back in her office about the timing now, being late was rapidly becoming less of a possibility and more of a certainty. After the flood, Kate ran into another issue. Mary made excellent points about over the top Crows security. They stopped her at a checkpoint before the city center, then again in the parking lot and she passed through a final checkpoint before finally being granted access to City Hall. Rushing up to the main desk Kate filled in the sign-in sheet and raced up the directed stairs even though she knew she’d missed her time slot. She could only hope and pray the Commissioner would understand and grant her leniency.

“Kate Kane, to see the Commissioner. I know I missed the appointment but-” Kate rushed through an explanation to the bored secretary tapping away at the keyboard with single fingers. The man behind the desk barely looked away from the screen, instead shoving another sign-in sheet in Kate’s direction and stamping it automatically. 

“The Commissioner stepped out for a minute but asked for you to wait in the office for them,” the man drawled, standing only to push open the door to the Commissioner’s office before taking his seat again, resuming the dead look at the computer screen. Kate let out a deep breath in relief. All her planning wasn’t for naught; she still had the meeting. Opportunity for change still had a chance of being worked out. Kate sank gratefully into one of the plush leather seats, adjusting the blazer she’d slipped on exiting the car and flicked through the file of papers she’d collected. It never hurt to double and triple check the statistics on the sheets even though she had memorized them after they confirmed the meeting.

“Ms. Kane?” Kate jerked her head up so fast at the voice she winced as a flash of pain lanced up her neck. Standing, one foot caught behind the other making Kate stumble as she greeted the Commissioner. It was only then she recognized the person speaking.

“Barbara?” 

“Glad to see that brain of yours still works. You haven’t managed to give it alcohol poisoning yet?” Barbara Gordon joked, a wide smile crossing her face as she wheeled her way around the desk. At her direction Kate retook her seat, still puzzled. She didn’t know Gotham had a new commissioner. It hadn’t when she returned- unless… Unless it was one of the small but noticeable changes that happened since they rebooted the multiverse. She and Kara along with the other heroes of the Justice League had started to compile a list of such changes. There had been lots in the beginning but by now new additions to the list were rare. This would be a new one to add during the next meeting.

“Not yet”- Kate blinked and rubbed her forehead trying to mentally catch up with the changes. Sometimes being a Paragon and having no memory of the alterations to their original universes sucked. “I didn’t realize you were Commissioner.”

“Have you been living under a rock? It’ll be three years this summer,” Barbara said, setting the brakes of her wheelchair. Three years in summer, she could hardly believe it herself. Over three years since her Dad, a long time respected Commissioner Jim Gordon, retired and a permanent replacement found. Barbara had never expected it to be her who was selected yet here she was, doing her best to fill the big shoes left behind. Leaning back in her chair she rested her hands on the desk. “What can I do for you?”

“Oh!” Kate almost smacked a hand to her forehead before remembering where she was and that that would be unprofessional. Handing over the bundle of papers Barbara opened the front page and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“The Crows?”

“I came back to Gotham to make a difference,” Kate shrugged, folding her hands in her lap, “The way I see it, something needs to change with the Crows to do that.” Barbara Gordon listened to her explanation silently. She leafed through the folder, scrutinizing each page and scratching her scalp with a sigh when she finished. 

“I like you, Kate, I trust you- or your intentions at least. I’ve kept track of your projects and anyone would be hard-pressed to fault you for wanting to make a difference,” Barbara began, recalling the time years ago when she first met Kate. She had an instinct back then that the woman in front of her, despite being arrested for drunk driving, had it in her to do great things for Gotham. That instinct persisted in her mind today... Kate bit her lip pensively sensing a ‘but’ coming. “But-” there it was- “I don’t know how I can help you.” Barbara dropped the file on the desk in front of her and rested her hand on top of it. “This is all great work. But I can’t do anything with it.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Kate admitted, steepling her fingers on her lap. “The Crows are independent, I know that. It’s the way my father built them.”

“So why are you showing me this?”

“The people of Gotham are losing faith in the Crows. They are growing tired of the security measures and angry at the price they have to pay for safety. This is an opportunity for your forces to step in. Prove yourselves, earn the people’s trust. Say no to the Crows.”

“Are you mad-”

“Hear me out! Please.” Kate reached across the desk desperately. Somewhat reluctantly Barbara nodded and listened. “If the police department had more funding and allied themselves with someone the people trust if you start proving you’re there for the people to protect people then the power the Crows have will diminish. Right now, my Father has capitalized on fear. If you were to act now you could destabilize the Crows by simply doing your jobs right, being there, and reassuring people. You would be freeing Gotham from what is right now essentially a police state being run by a private organization.”

Barbara listened intently to Kate’s ploy. The facts presented to her and the idea itself was solid but there were undeniable faults to her plan. “If- hypothetically- this were to happen, you’re overlooking a few major things. Namely where this extra funding would come from and who the police would ally with against the Crows to name a few.”

“I checked the Wayne records. Turns out while Bruce and I were away the board of Directors neglected to pay tax. I think it’s high time to settle that debt, with interest. And as for your ally? I reached out to Batwoman. She’s interested. What do you say? Commissioner?” Kate asked, finally sitting back with a strong poker face, revealing none of her internal concerns. What if she didn’t go for it? What if it didn’t work? What if it did work?

“Let me run your plan by the Council. As I said, you make excellent points. There have been murmurings of people becoming tired, mutterings of protests have been thrown around. I’ll get an answer for you.” Barbara decided. This plan of Kate’s had too many implications to make a decision by herself. It would be irresponsible and dishonest to do so. Kate breathed out deeply bringing her hands together. 

“Thank you.”

“I’m not promising anything.”

“I know,” Kate put it. “But you’re willing to try. That’s the first step to tackling any problem.” Barbara blinked at the hand being offered across the desk to her. She still didn’t quite know how to wrap her head around it all. But she couldn’t question Kate Kane’s commitment to Gotham or its people. If Barbara was to be honest with herself she had been questioning whether or not the Crows were going too far. Kate’s plan came as a reassurance that at least she wasn’t the only person in Gotham thinking along those lines. Two people wouldn’t make a difference against the Crows though. If Kate was to be granted approval for her plan then Barbara would have to convince a majority of council members which would not be easy.

“To being willing to try,” Barbara smiled grasping Kate’s hand. Shaking firmly over Kate’s file of evidence and detailed outline of proposals Barbara felt more confident that she took the right job than she had in a long time. So much so that when she wheeled out of her office later that day she still had a smile on her face. A smile that broadened when she saw Batwoman had once again made newspaper headlines. It reminded her of why she made the choices she did, of why after her encounter with the Joker Bruce refused to take back the case she kept to this day at the back of her safe. Of why she had been inspired to become a police officer. All of it, her whole life had been working to make a difference.

Then the world exploded around her.

**\------------------------------------**

Kara took her time flying back to National City, stretching languidly mid-air with a soft smile gracing her lips. There was something about flying that always seemed to soothe her soul. No matter what she’d faced on any given day, no matter how she was feeling she could come up to the highest levels of the stratosphere and breathe. Up in the sky, the rush that governed life down on the ground didn’t exist. Everything happened in its own time at its own sedate pace whenever it was ready.

The air was cool this morning, cool enough that she felt the faintest prickle on her skin which in itself was a novelty. Maybe that was part of the reason she loved flying so much; it was one of the few times where she could physically feel a difference. Where she could feel the cool air and the flowing vapor as she darted in and out of clouds, blowing holes in them as she danced through them completely delighting in the sensations. She didn’t get much time to enjoy the little things between CatCo and Supergirl. But when she did, Kara almost always went flying. 

Too soon National City crested the horizon and soon enough beyond that Central City rose from across the bay. Kara couldn’t help using her x-ray vision to do a quick scan of the city, spying the Flash zipping from one side of his city to the other in a matter of seconds. After seeing as much loss as Kara had she liked to check in on her friends. Even if she could only do it remotely like flying it soothed her soul, quieting her busy mind so she could actually focus.

Satisfied everything appeared to be in order, Kara peeled off her flight path towards the L-Corp balcony. It still didn’t feel right calling the building Luthor-Corp. It remained one of the most obvious changes Lex made following Oliver’s sacrifice and still made her skin crawl. Thankfully now Lex had gone underground Lena began to make her own changes. Redoing a lot of the good she had back on Earth-38, renaming the corporation had been high on her list and Kara had only been too willing to volunteer to rip the Luthor nameplate from the building, replacing it with the new L-Corp logo. She couldn’t lie, it had been a delight to crumple the steel into a ball and launch it into the Sun. One less reminder that Lex had turned himself good in this universe. 

“Anyone home?” Kara called, knocking on the floor to ceiling windows and peering inside. To her great surprise, Lena wasn’t in her office but she was in the building. Kara could hear her heart beating steadily somewhere inside so she waited, leaning on the balcony not wanting to overstep any limits of the friendship they were steadily starting to rebuild. That wasn’t to say they didn’t have their rough spots. The conversation where Lena discussed Batwoman rescuing her during the Arkham riots and then kissing Batwoman afterward had been very awkward. Doubly so when Kara admitted to dating Batwoman. But they smoothed things over, now Kara could laugh about it. It was yet another tool in her arsenal she could use to make Kate blush as her girlfriend still refused to be around the Luthor in either identity. As Kate, she’d risk revealing herself as Batwoman by being Kara’s girlfriend. As Batwoman, Kate said she just wasn’t comfortable with the whole dual relationship thing after her Dad now wanted the Bat-ego dead.

Kara shut her eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun on her skin, listening to the sounds of city life going on around her. As she’d once told Ms. Grant- she loves this city, all the lights, and the people. She loves being Supergirl. And while, yes, she has suffered some of the lowest parts of her life through her alter-ego there are good parts to it as well. Moments like this one where she can close her eyes and just listen. Where she hears snippets of people living their lives all around her. Each and everyone living their own story, being a beacon of light in a world where it is so easy to become fixated on the darkness.

Kara opened her eyes at the chink of ice cubes being dropped into two glasses. She turned to find Lena pouring two glasses of scotch, one of which found its way into Kara’s hand. “Little early for a drink isn’t it?”

“Says the woman who doesn’t feel its effects,” Lena shot back with a smile. Touche. Alcohol really didn’t have any effect on her. Not unless it was from the alien dive bar. “Besides, we’re celebrating.”

“We are?”

“We are,” Lena confirmed. Sitting delicately in her office chair Kara was struck by a shot of nostalgia. Lena had sat like that countless times in the past before the multiverse got rebooted. Before Kara betrayed her. She forced those thoughts out of her head- times had changed. She and Lena had changed. They were reforging their relationship anew. No point reminiscing about past mistakes. “Kara?”

“Sorry. You were saying?”

“Brainy is showing increasing signs of recovery. He hasn’t woken yet but the readings are positive. Are you alright?” Lena reached out, laying a hand over her arm clearly worried about what was distracting her.

“Yeah,” Kara said trailing off unconvincingly, “Yeah I’m good.”

“What is it?” 

“Nothing!” Kara tried deflecting, turning to another subject but Lena wouldn’t let the topic drop. The arched eyebrow was the last nail in Kara’s coffin. “Fine! I’m worried about Lex.” She burst, giving in. Her chest seemed to deflate as if admitting the thought gnawing away at her sanity had literally lifted a weight off her shoulders.

“Lex? But there hasn’t been any sign of him?”

“Exactly!” Kara whined, making explosive gestures with her hands in the air to get rid of some of her nervous energy. When that didn’t help she began pacing great strides around the office, the red cape billowing and snapping behind her as it picked up on her discontent. “He’s been too quiet! And Leviathan disappeared along with him. He has to be planning something!” She didn’t wait to hear Lena’s response- Kara knew worrying about Lex at this point in time had no merit. As she said he’d practically disappeared off the face of the Earth along with the bottled Leviathan who just so happened to be some of the most powerful people she’d ever faced. 

“Kara.” Lena’s firm voice stopped her pacing. Kara couldn’t help worrying though, as Supergirl she became responsible for Earth’s safety. If Lex threatened that- what was she saying- when Lex or anybody else threatened that safety she could be held accountable. The memory of Krypton’s destruction still weighed heavy on her mind, she didn’t want the weight of another planet on top of that guilt. “Lex will make himself known when he decides to. And then we’ll stop him,” Lena reassured, walking over to her and taking Kara’s hands in her own. “I promise.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. Knowing Lena had her back helped quieten her doubts back to a manageable level. If there was one person on the planet that was a match for Lex Luthor there could be no doubt that it was Lena. Kara squeezed Lena’s hands drawing strength from her sure and steady hands. Even that didn’t last as long as Kara would’ve liked. The distant screech of tires and crackling flames and sounds of metal plates crumpling reached her from across the city. 

Lena recognized the look in her eyes. It was one she was familiar with and now could name. Quite simply it was the look Kara had any time she heard something and had to make a quick excuse in order to disappear and answer the call for Supergirl’s help. But she wasn’t selfish. Now knowing Kara’s secret she could fully support her in any aspect she may need. “Do you need to go?” She asked even though she knew the answer. There wasn’t even a question really- Kara would go and help because that’s what Kara did best. Help people. “Go,” Lena encouraged, dropping Kara’s hands. “I’ll still be here whenever you can come back. Go help.”

Kara offered her a reluctant smile. Kicking off the ground she hovered a few inches off the floor then with a last smile at Lena she was gone. “Go be a hero,” Lena murmured watching her fly away. She didn’t understand why her chest squeezed tighter or why her shoulders tensed once Kara left. Lena had never been good at understanding her own emotions. She blamed the manipulative nature common in the Luthor household she grew up in and couldn’t deny she had trust issues. But that still didn’t answer the question of why she yearned for Kara to return sooner rather than later. It wasn’t as if Lena loved her or something. No, nothing like that, she convinced herself sitting back at her desk and beginning to tap at her keyboard. She couldn’t love her best friend who was in a relationship. Right? 

**\------------------------------------**

Kara arrived at the car crash just in time. Both cars' front ends were crushed, it looked as if they’d collided head-on. Bits of metal and plastic were strewn across the junction while other drivers either were pulling out their phones or in the case of those further back who were honking their horns loudly, unaware of the accident meters ahead of them. 

She saw the sparks flying through the air in slow motion towards the slick of fuel and oil spilled on the road. Stopped the source with a long blast of freeze breath to be sure she completely eliminated the fire risk. Kara then turned her attention to the people in the cars. She couldn’t start tearing the cars apart to free the occupants until the fire service arrived- which by the sounds of the sirens howling through the streets they were a few minutes away. She couldn’t be sure she wouldn’t hurt anyone. Sometimes even Supergirl needed help from the experts. 

“Where do you need me Chief?” Kara skipped forwards eagerly as the massive red trucks arrived on the scene. Under the Fire Chief’s direction, her heat vision lanced through the mutilated sections of metal keeping the passengers trapped in a matter of seconds. Lifting the first roof free the firefighters moved on to the second car giving the paramedics arriving room to work. Applause filled the air as the first child emerged from the wreck. Kara offered her hand to the young boy leading him to the ambulance. After a quick check with her x-ray vision, she confirmed he’d gotten off lightly with a few cuts and bruises but no broken bones. 

“Hey,” Kara spoke softly wiggling his hand, “What’s your name?” The boy- David- answered her quietly, eyes wide and peering around the ambulance interior with a mix of curiosity and fear. “You’re being really brave David. I’m going to stay right here with you while the paramedics help your parents. Okay?” He shrugged, still peering at the paramedic gathering bandages and antiseptic wipes. Noticing his discomfort Kara kept David talking about anything and everything. 

The paramedics finished faster than she realized. David’s cuts were cleaned and bandages applied where needed. Another wave of applause rose up outside as the last casualty was lifted into another ambulance, the doors closed and he disappeared off to the hospital. “David!” 

“Mama!” David cried and reached with grabbing hands towards his mother climbing into the ambulance. Kara sat to one side as she wrapped David tightly in her arms. She excused herself after the woman refused to stop glaring at her, checking David over as if Kara had done something to him. 

Kara shuddered, set on edge by the mother’s hostility. It wasn’t a reaction Kara was used to. Most people in National City and around the world at the very least liked Supergirl and supported her, greeted her with cheers and waves and smiles no matter where she went. This woman- Kara couldn’t shake the feeling that David’s mother deeply distrusted her. Which made no sense to her. Kara had never met that woman in her life, she had done nothing to justify the hatred she saw in her eyes.

Kara jumped into the air to fly to CatCo ready for work but before she arrived her senses exploded. Noise everywhere. The acrid tang of smoke filled her nose and mouth. Shattering glass. Sirens screaming. Kara thudded into the ground leaving a small crater in the tarmac. Crawling out her hands refused to stay as one solid shape before her eyes. Her vision swam sickeningly.

Looking up the last thing Kara saw before succumbing to darkness was a dark plume of smoke rising into the sky. 

CatCo was burning.


	3. Chapter 3

“I already told you I’m _fine_!” Barbara Gordon snapped for what felt like the millionth time at the nurses and doctors around her. Batting away an intern bringing her yet another cup of water Barbara’s frustration that had been steadily building over the last hour was frighteningly close to bubbling over. She had to get out there onto the streets. Had to direct the precincts and the officers that relied on her leadership. She should not be stuck in a hospital for some minor cuts and abrasions.

“Ms. Gordon-”

“Commissioner Gordan,” Barbara corrected sternly, “Where’s my chair?” She couldn’t see the blasted thing anywhere nearby for the swarm of hospital personnel bustling around trying to find enough beds to treat everyone. She tuned out the doctor wittering in her ear about running more tests and keeping her overnight for observation. He had about a snowball’s chance in hell of getting her to agree to any of that anyway. The way she saw it Barbara was taking up a perfectly good hospital bed that someone with injuries much more severe than hers could be treated in. Of course, that was ignoring issues regarding health insurance but Barbara knew which battles were winnable and which weren’t worth her time. Unfortunately, she couldn’t help everyone. 

“Ms. Gordon, really I insist-” the doctor protested, stumbling over his own feet to back away as Barbara swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Shooting him a fierce glare that made even the unwavering Jim Gordon think twice about crossing his daughter the Doctor caved, shouting orders to an intern to bring her chair and discharge papers though he made sure Barbara noted his displeasure with a sour expression that would make even lemons jealous. 

The intern appeared by her bed promptly. The papers signed and Barbara was finally free to help coordinate the response to the multiple explosions that had taken place around the city. “Move! Make way!” As quickly as she left the ward Barbara reversed into it to avoid being taken out by the two gurneys being rushed through the hall. She didn’t think twice about it until while waiting for an elevator she heard a familiar voice yelling above the hubbub. “I want answers!”

Babs grimaced, scrubbing a hand over her face. The elevator dinged, she could roll inside and forget all about Jacob Kane and his yelling for nonexistent answers and actually go make a difference in the midst of a crisis. But that wasn’t who she was. Deep down Barbara still considered herself an optimist and as much as she disliked the way Jacob Kane’s Crows operated right now Gotham needed all the help it could get. They hadn’t had an attack on this scale in at least five years, right before Jim resigned… Shaking those thoughts from her head, Babs switched her focus, turning around and wheeling back the way she came towards Jacob’s raised voice and the center of action where machines were noisily bleeping and nurses and doctors were being rushed off their feet. 

“She’s my daughter!” Jacob growled over the desk at the duty nurse, slapping the wood with one hand in frustration. 

“And I’m sorry sir but as you can see we are very busy. You will have to wait like everyone else for an update,” the nurse stated calmly, refusing to be intimidated by Jacob and instead directed him towards a crowded waiting area filled with concerned family members. 

“Listen to me”- As Jacob pointed a finger at the nurse Barbara decided enough was enough. These people were working their asses off to help as many people as they could and they didn’t need people like Jacob Kane making it more difficult for them to do their jobs.

“Commander Kane!” She called waving him to one side of the corridor. 

“Commissioner Gordon, not that I don’t appreciate the social call but I’m rather in the middle of a crisis-”

“We all are at present, Commander.” Barbara shut him down with a firm voice that left no room for argument. Opening her mouth to continue the images flickering across the tv screen in the corner caught Barbara’s attention. “Turn the volume on!” She blurted, rolling towards the desk as the nurse turned the volume up. The whole room slowed to a standstill and fell silent. The tension was palpable in the air.

_“And mere hours after multiple explosions rocked Gotham reports are rolling in of more attacks in America and around the globe. At present five cities have fallen victim to these attacks though authorities are refusing to comment on whether or not these attacks are connected or just random acts of terror. However, there is one common question that remains unanswered- where are our heroes?”_

Barbara blanched, all of a sudden her hands became trembly and her lungs wouldn’t work properly. No heroes. Just like when Batman disappeared. Just like the run-up of events that made her Dad retire. Barbara fought the rising dread inside her with resolute stubbornness. So no heroes were answering their calls for help. That didn’t lessen the cries or make those uttering them unimportant or unworthy. Ordinary people would just have to step up to the mark, balance the scales for themselves. She knew that from experience. The only thing that separated ordinary and extraordinary was narrow vision. After all, just like two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other.

 **\------------------------------------** ****

Alex Danvers was struggling to keep her own panic at bay. Pacing the command control gnawing at a fingernail she couldn’t stop staring at the scenes streaming live from news helicopters in the city. The devastation was close to being incomparable; on a scale only with the DEO city headquarters being leveled by Rama-Kahn the previous year. Police, paramedics, the fire service had all been called in and now swarmed the rubble that had been CatCo. The DEO being quiet for once didn’t help stem the worry.

Alex kept staring at the screens. Staring at them meant she didn’t have to face her worst fears behind her. The one-room that was busy and noisy and bustling with agents. The room where Kara lay unconscious, twitching, green fault lines criss-crossing her skin with Hamilton and Lena Luthor battling to stabilize her condition; so far unsuccessfully. They briefed her once and once had been enough. The words ‘this isn’t like any kind of Kryptonite poisoning I’ve ever seen’ spilling from Lena’s lips were knives plunged into Alex’s gut. Lena had more knowledge and experience about Kryptonite and its various effects than more than half the agents under Alex’s command, herself included. If Lena didn’t know… Alex didn’t want to think of the consequences. All she knew was the two women and their team were working around the clock trying everything they knew to bring Kara back safe. And they would, Alex convinced herself even though her mind screamed otherwise. Kara had to be alright. There weren’t any other options.

“Boss?” Vasquez’s voice crackled into life over the radio. The explosion at CatCo had taken down almost all communications, corrupting frequencies across the city that only made the first responders' jobs much more difficult. The agent at the desk looked for her permission before patching the deputy through.

“I’m here Vasquez. What’s the situation?”

“It’s… It’s bad Alex, I ain’t gonna lie.”

“Casualties?”

“Too many. Emergency rooms are overflowing. Fire service think they got the last of the flames out. Search and rescue teams are suiting up as we speak. The police are cordoning off the area and want to begin investigating. What do I tell them?”

Alex sighed deeply, rubbing one hand over tired eyes, collapsing into a chair with a huff. Times like this she sometimes wondered what she’d be doing if she wasn’t sitting in the Director’s chair. J’onn never promised it’d be easy but she never imagined it being this hard either. After the events and the stress of the last few hours, her whole body felt drained of energy right down to the last drop. Even her bones ached with weariness. Times like this she wouldn’t wish the job on anyone else. 

Coming back to the question Alex wanted to tell them to stick it. Blame could wait, people’s lives were at stake. Good people. Innocent people. People Kara knew… maybe even some of her friends. The professional in her prevented her from voicing that opinion. Instead, she gave Vasquez the go-ahead to let the police begin investigating with a detachment of DEO agents to assist, just in case any anomalies may crop up that they’d be better equipped to deal with. They already knew it wasn’t an ordinary explosion. No ordinary explosion could knock Supergirl down this easily. 

Alex heard the doors to the med bay hiss open behind her. As much as she didn’t want to she had to face the outlook at some point. It may as well be sooner than later. After dismissing Vasquez to join her search group once again the DEO command control fell silent except for the unfamiliar whiz and humming of their computer systems. Usually, there’d be enough activity to muffle the noise. Not today. Alex spun in the chair to find Hamilton scratching her head with a pen looking at her clipboard of notes looking mildly confused at the data. Confused but also visibly relieved.

“What’s the verdict?” She asked pensively. Inside her chest, Alex’s heartbeat a fluttered rhythm of concern even if outwardly she appeared a picture of composure. She couldn’t truly relax until she knew for certain Kara would be okay.

“She’ll be alright”- Alex heaved a relieved breath at the words she’d been waiting for what felt like days to hear- even if it had only been a couple of hours. Her shoulders slumped against the back of the seat, eyes closing in silent thanks to whatever God or Monitor or great Something that existed out in the universe that was looking out for Kara -“Eventually.” Hamilton continued, “She’s stable but extremely weak. Whatever it was that took her down it looks respiratory, her lungs are damaged and she’ll be short of breath for a while but I don’t see any reason Supergirl won’t make a full recovery. She’ll just have to take it easy for a time.”

Alex almost scoffed. She had a tough enough time on a regular day trying to stop Kara from doing something she’d put her mind to. Nevermind when her sister was injured and full of a guilty conscience. Convincing Kara to take it easy until she fully recovered would be nigh impossible unless… Alex had a brainwave. There was one person Kara would do anything for- if anyone stood a chance of convincing Kara to take it easy Kate Kane had to be their best chance.

Thanking Hamilton, Alex spun back around to face the desk to pull up Batwoman’s information. Before she could the agent monitoring all channels caught her attention and nodded at the feed playing across the screen. Billowing black smoke filled most of the screen, the news helicopter hovering in place to cover the disaster. Alex felt her stomach drop. A gust of wind parted the smoke enough to reveal the gaping, fiery hole in the side of the building. It wasn’t just the devastation this time though. The words ‘Assassination attempt at Wayne Enterprises’ flickering across the base of the screen made her want to vomit. 

And all of a sudden Alex couldn’t shake the sensation that they were just stumbling into the beginnings of a whole new crisis. And as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise watching more scenes of bombings across various cities only cemented the thoughts in Alex’s mind that this crisis- this would be far more personal than any before...


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later Kate was nearing her wit's end. She was going to kill somebody if she didn’t get out of here soon. She could deal with endless visits from nurses checking in on her while doing their rounds. Had endless patience for the exhausted and overworked doctors with bleary eyes and droning voices after working double shifts to treat every patient they possibly could despite the bed shortages. Kate could even put up with the endless bleeping machines at her bedside. These things didn’t bother her. What did bother her was the two Crows standing outside the door to the private room taking Jacob’s orders not to let anyone visit Kate without constant supervision far too seriously. Not even Luke or Mary were allowed in to see her without one of the two agents watching their every move.

To say Kate had grown tired of the act would be an understatement. Two raps on the closed-door had her leaning over the bed rail to see Agent Freckles wedge his body in the tiny gap to talk to her. “Visitor for you Ms. Kane. A Kara Danvers?”

“Send her in,” Kate said, flopping back against the pillows. “Ah- You wait out there!” She pointed angrily to the door as Freckles tried to slip through the door behind Kara. For a moment it looked like he would protest and Kate got ready to snap at him again. Kara saved him that fate.

“I think I can handle her,” she said quietly, giving him the sweetest smile Kara could muster before promptly shoving him out the door and closing it with a firm click. 

“Thank God Alex finally let you fly out here,” Kate burst. “I’m this close to going completely nuts.” She held a finger and thumb so close together they were almost touching. Kara hummed a laugh, leaning in to peck a kiss to Kate’s cheek before perching in the chair beside the bed to take in the full extent of her girlfriend’s injuries. Kate’s left leg lay propped up on a stack of cushions, the plaster cast around her foot and halfway up her shin on full display. That coupled with various burns, bruises, and oxygen tubes under her nose made Kate more bandages than person at this rate. 

“So how much begging did it take to get her to agree to let you fly cross country?” Kate pulled Kara away from her thoughts. With a soft smile, she took Kara’s hand in her own. “And more to the point… Are you okay?”

“I will be. Hamilton cleared me for light superhero duties this morning, said I’d be fine after a few more days. I just have to get enough yellow sunlight to keep up the healing pace.” Kara reassured her with a small shrug. It could have been worse. She’d certainly been luckier than Kate, Kara thought with a wry smile. At any rate, Kate would be in for a long recovery. Kate tugged on her hand again, distracting her. “Sorry. What did you say?” 

“Alex. What did it take for her to agree to you coming out here?” Kate asked softly. Searching Kara’s face she could see lines around her eyes that had never been present before. Lines of exhaustion, Kate noted mentally, that was all the confirmation she needed to know Kara was just putting on a front for everyone. She wasn’t really as fine as she claimed to be. 

“Yeah… about that…”

“What?” Kate drawled as Kara trailed off suspiciously. “You didn’t run off here did you?”

“No! I’d never!” Kate hummed in mild disbelief. In Kara’s position, it was exactly what she’d do. What she had done on a number of occasions. “Just because you would-” Kara trailed off finally catching the laughter sparkling in Kate’s eyes. “You-you're such a bad patient,” Kara pointed an accusing finger at her.

“What you gonna do about it? Spank me?”

“Oh come on!” Kate and Kara whipped around to find Alex standing in the doorway with one hand still on the handle looking traumatized. “I leave you alone for five minutes!” She scolded though Kate could tell from the lightness of her tone Alex wasn’t really that mad. She’d almost begun to get used to the regular, usually sexual, teasing banter between her sister and Kate. Almost. She may have gotten used to it; didn’t mean Alex liked it. No. There were some things she’d prefer to know less about. Her little sister’s sex life being one of them.

“Hi Alex.” Kate beamed at her opening her arms wide for a hug. She didn’t move closer, scrunching her nose up to grimace. “I can stay like this all day. I literally can’t go anywhere.” Kate prompted. That was all the encouragement Alex needed to close the door and swoop in for a cautious but warm hug. 

“Are you going to be alright?” Kate waved the question off. She’d rather not go there right now. She had to be alright. Gotham was a mess. Wayne Enterprises and the rest of the real estate she’d had plans for would need to be rebuilt, plans reevaluated. Her body would be fine given enough time to heal. The more pressing matter at hand was finding out who had orchestrated the attack.

“Alright, well the League is calling an emergency meeting next week if you can make it.” Kate nodded trying to stifle another bout of coughs that kept racking her chest. The doctors said it was from the smoke inhalation and that she should be alright given time and rehab. Their reassurances didn’t stop doubts creeping in the back of Kate’s mind. At this rate, she doubted she’d be making it anywhere quickly. “In the meantime, if there’s anything we can do,” Alex offered.

“Get me out of here?” The words tumbled off the tip of Kate’s tongue without a second thought. She hated being stuck in the hospital while Gotham needed her. Even if she couldn’t go out as Batwoman right now Kate Kane could at least help placate public panic by making an appearance.

Both Alex and Kara looked at each other and parted their lips to protest. “Nah, I know you can’t do that. Docs said I could be discharged tomorrow. But seriously, can you make sure the Batcave isn’t found?” Kate pleaded. Kara certainly wouldn’t refuse, Kate knew that, it was just peace of mind for her. With every new day that ticked by the chances of someone stumbling onto the Batcave by accident increased as the investigation surrounding the Wayne Tower bomb progressed. 

“Whatever you need.” Kara agreed quickly. Alex nodded her assent a second later. 

“Do you want us to move stuff?” Alex chimed in.

“If you can. I’m planning on working out of the Manor until we can get the Tower fixed up. It’s uh, not ideal but the best plan I got until you know.” Kate gestured to her various injuries up and down her body. She tried to avoid looking at them as much as possible. Every time she did was just a reminder of the attack; of the heat, the smoke, the pain. 

Another knock on the door alerted the women to keep quiet about anything hero related. “What do you want Freckles?”

“Commander Kane to see you, ma’am.” He reported. Glancing at Alex and Kara he continued a moment later. “Alone, ma’am.”

“That’s okay, we were just leaving,” Kara nodded. Turning to Kate she pressed a kiss to her forehead and gave her hand one last squeeze. “Be nice and get well soon.”

“I’ll do my best,” Kate murmured. She watched them all the way out the door until Kara disappeared out of sight with a small wave and Jacob swept in.

“Who were they?”

“Concerned friends,” Kate grunted. He’d barely been in the room for two minutes and she could already feel tension crackling at her temples. Her body seemed to react to the change in atmosphere, where before the injuries hurt and ached bearably now Kate felt fire burning through her veins, flaring and throbbing under the bandages. Jacob took rapid small steps pacing the end of Kate’s bed while rubbing his chin. Watching him was beginning to make her dizzy. “Look! Would you sit down!”

Reluctantly Jacob did as he was told. He perched tensely on the very edge of the seat Kara had vacated, knees bouncing with nervous energy. “You know I don’t want you seeing people alone, Kate.”

“I am more than capable of handling myself.”

“The assassin could try-”

“There is no assassin Dad!” Kate barked, covering her eyes with her hands and taking them away just as quickly. Kate saw no sense in mincing her words. Sparing Jacob the roundabout version she cut straight to the point. “Wayne Towers was a victim of a terror attack just like the other bombs around Gotham and the other cities around the world. I was not targeted. If I had been I’d be dead.” 

Jacob didn’t seem to know how to respond to Kate’s bluntness. No father wanted their child to be so astute as to assume that if someone wanted them gone they would be gone. The fact Kate had just recited this and put him in his place while doing so unnerved him; made him question if Kate being so shrewd was a good thing or not. If he was to blame for her being this cynical.

“Look, Dad, I’m tired. What do you actually want?” Kate rubbed her nose and raised an eyebrow to ask him. Only then Jacob noticed Kate trying to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully.

“I want you to have a security detail-”

“Absolutely not.” Kate didn’t even let him finish before she interjected.

“Listen, you’ll be safer with one.”

“No, I won’t.” Kate struggled to prop up on her elbows against the pillows so she could sit up properly and face him. She watched him reach out to help and knocked his hands away, muttering “I can manage myself.”

“I want you to be safe, Kate.”

“And I am. I can take care of myself. You made sure of that.” Kate sniped crossing her arms over her chest. Refusing to look him in the eyes directly Kate huffed. She still hadn’t forgiven him for ambushing and shooting Batwoman when they ‘teamed up’ to take down Titan. The fact Jacob didn’t know Kate and Batwoman were one and the same didn’t matter. The betrayal hurt just the same.

“Kate-”

“No, alright. Just… leave it. I’m tired, Dad. I’ll see you later.” Kate’s dismissal was soft but firm, exhaustion cushioning her voice as her eyes began to droop. Jacob’s resolve crumbled seeing how much effort it took for Kate to stay awake at this moment. He’d let the matter drop for now. He wanted to protect his daughter no matter what it took. Even if she disapproved of his methods; Kate’s safety came first. It always would. 

Jacob crept out the room as quietly as he could closing the door behind him with a click. As soon as he was gone Kate cracked her eyes open again. Grabbing her phone off the side she swiped through important emails and messages to a rarely used app Luke had insisted she install after she made it clear she’d be sticking around Wayne Tower. 

“Come on, show me something I can work with,” she muttered under her breath. On the screen, she skipped through hours of footage from the security cameras. She may have managed to convince her dad that she didn’t believe the bomb had been an attempt on her life. Kate wanted to be sure though. She believed coincidences happened, in a world as big and amazing as the one they lived in they were inevitable eventually. But the more she learned about the bombings the more doubt began to creep into Kate’s mind. Things that didn’t quite add up weighed on her thoughts. Things that ordinary law enforcement and feds wouldn’t pick up on unless they knew what to look for stuck out like a sore thumb to Kate. The cities and buildings targeted being one of those things. The fact all the targets had some connection to the superheroes’ civilian identities couldn’t be a coincidence. Could it?

**\------------------------------------**

“Kara- Hey! Slow down- Woah…” Alex trailed off as the tunnel opened out into the Batcave, one hand still in the air reaching for Kara’s shoulder. The cave boasted an impressive presence even in darkness. The computer screens blank and the keyboards shut down and pushed to one side. The only light came from the tiny hole in the cave roof and from the tiny alcove where the Batsuit stood proudly on display alongside all the Bat Gadgets and weapons Kate laid claim to when she took on the mantle of the Bat.

“Don’t worry. This place has that impact on everyone,” Kara said softly. Turning to face her sister Alex patted Kara’s shoulder in sympathy. 

“Kate is going to be fine, you know that right?” Kara nodded, her shoulders slumping in defeat. She knew her sister was right. Kate would be fine. Kara knew it deep down inside. She couldn’t help but worry though. 

“Good.” Alex clapped her hands together startling Kara. “Any suggestions on where to start?” Alex left the decision to her sister. With this being her first time, hopefully of many, in the Batcave, she figured Kara might have a better idea of hiding the place than she did. Especially as Alex was having to fight the urge to run around like a kid in a candy shop to explore all the cave’s secrets. The Bat Gadgets on the wall, in particular, were calling to her, begging to be tried out. Which begged the question of whether she could get the Martian Hand of the Soldier to morph into them long enough for Alex to give them a trial run…

“Hey, doofus!” Kara called Alex away from the Batsuit with a gesture towards the elevator and fixed her with a knowing stare. Apparently, her thoughts weren’t as unpredictable as she thought they were, Alex mused crossing the cave. “Any idea?”

“I mean Kate said to make sure the cave wasn’t found and that-” Alex said, peering up the empty shaft and wincing at the bright glimmer of light at the top- “Looks like a sure-fire way to find the cave.” 

“So what? We fill the shaft in?”

“There’s got to be an easier way than that.” Alex protested. Following Alex’s lead, Kara leaned forward, checking out the shaft. Hopefully, if they stared at it long enough one of them would come up with a better idea. Kara pushed her cheeks out after a few minutes.

“So anything coming to mind?”

“Not a thing.” Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Not unless you have any suggestions on how to hide a thousand-foot elevator shaft that doesn’t exist in building records from a federal investigation.”

“I mean…” Kara whined, “No?”

“No? That was a question! What do you have?” Alex scrutinized her sister’s face for a clue of her train of thought.

“I mean it’s not a good idea-”

“Kara.”

“Fine! If I can get my hands on some steel girders I can make the shaft look like it started to be made then was abandoned. We cave the rocks in around the bottom of the elevator and no more Bat Cave entrance.” She shrugged. Alex stood for a moment caught between looking up the shaft and around the cave.

“D’ya think Kate’ll be alright with it?”

“Look, if you have a better idea I’d like to hear it.” Kara rested hands on her hips in a challenging pose. Alex had to concede; she had a point. So far their only ideas were to fill the entire thing in which… frankly would take ages, or make it look like an abandoned addition to the building. Neither would be easy but then again how many buildings had a secret cave constructed under it for a vigilante to fight crime out of. There wasn’t exactly a handbook for concealing this sort of thing. 

“Alright. So you find some girders and block the shaft and I’ll get started on packing up whatever we can carry out of here. Sound like a plan?”

“It's the best we got.” Kara started to set off only to hesitate and wheel around, one finger raised with a question ready on her lips.

“Wherever you get the girders we’ll figure out a way to pay them back,” Alex answered without looking at her. She knew Kara too well and knew she had too much conscience to steal no matter how good a cause it was for. Alex heard the echoes of Kara’s footsteps recede and disappear back into the tunnel they’d entered from before turning her full attention to the Batcave. Kate had been right, there wasn’t much in the cave that they’d be able to pack up and carry out discreetly. Of course, Kara’s superstrength would help but that still didn’t make the list much larger.

So Alex started small, plucking the grey-green T-rex toy from the top of one of the consoles and setting it to one side with a small shake of her head. Someone with less knowledge of Kate Kane’s abilities might use their knowledge of the toy’s existence to tease Kate. Alex was smarter than that. Starting on the row of books next to the toy Alex cursed as the whole set slipped down as she grabbed the first handful, scattering loose pages all across the desk. She couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped when she picked up a picture of Kate in a white blazer smiling beside a woman Alex didn’t recognize. A book had landed face down on an open page beside it. Alex found herself picking the book up and sliding into a nearby chair.

Kara found her in the same position when she returned, two long girders tucked under her arms. Setting them across the desk as quietly as she could she peered over Alex’s shoulder at the picture and the passage she was reading. “Her name was Beth.”

“JESUS!” Alex lurched in the chair and clutched her chest breathing through the shock. “Don’t do that!” She exclaimed shoving Kara in the stomach, not that it had much effect with Kara’s Kryptonian strength. 

“Sorry.”

As Alex’s heartbeat slowed to a more regular rhythm she turned back to the page and tucked the picture back inside the passage, closing the cover softly. Kara’s words finally registered. “Beth? As in Kate’s dead sister Beth?”

“Not so dead actually.” Kara pulled a somewhat guilty face as Alex fixed her with a stern glare. One her sister knew always made her spill whatever she was trying to keep secret. “It’s complicated.”

“What isn’t in this family?” Alex threw up her hands in exasperation. Then after a moment added, “Come on. Spill.”

Kara exhaled forcefully, perching on the edge of the desk she pointed towards the book with the picture. “I snagged that picture from Earth-99 before the multiverse ended. To help remind Kate that we make our own destiny. That she wouldn’t end up as bitter and spiteful and full of hate as that Earth’s Bruce.” Alex waited patiently for Kara to continue as she took a breath. So far that sounded like her sister. Compassionate and hopeful as ever. “After Crisis, Earth-99 Beth got dragged through and became trapped here.”

“What happened to her?”

“I don’t know,” Kara shrugged, “Kate doesn’t like talking about it. All I know is that Beth died and Kate’s actual sister lived and is now hell-bent on making her sister pay.” 

“Hang on- Kate’s sister is alive?”

“Whoops.”

“What d’ya mean ‘Whoops’? You can’t just drop that and not elaborate!” Alex blurted, standing and moving towards Kara with a searching glare. Kara didn’t know how fast to backpedal, stumbling over her own feet in the process. “Who is Kate’s sister?”

“I’ve said too much.”

“Kara!”

“Alex!” Kara retorted, folding her arms across her chest in a show of solidarity. There was a reason Kate didn’t make it public knowledge that Beth Kane had become Alice. She trusted Kara with that secret but that didn’t make it okay for Kara to share that with her team. It wasn’t her secret to tell. “Look, can we just get this done then we can talk about this when we get back?” She pleaded.

“Fine. Do you know if Kate has a case or something for the suit?” Alex called over her shoulder, turning to begin dragging the suit off the stand in the alcove. Getting no answer she glanced back to find Kara nowhere to be seen. She was already halfway up the elevator shaft and if the remaining girder and a half were any indication was busy welding the first bar into position. “Guess it’s a box then,” Alex muttered as she folded the suit and cape as best she could. The evening was drawing close fast with night creeping ever closer and Alex wanted to get out of here at a somewhat decent time and though there was still a lot to pack up they’d get the job done. For the woman her sister loved, there was little Alex wouldn’t do to help out wherever she could. After everything they’d been through, Kate and Kara deserved a break. 

After this attack, she mused, they could all do with a break.


	5. Chapter 5

“Aannd here we are.” Mary beamed as she parked the car and hopped out to open Kate’s door for her.

“You know I can manage, right?” 

“Yes. And I also know you were given strict orders for bed rest which is why I’m keeping you company.” Mary retorted with a knowing stare that had Kate shrinking in her seat. Even she had to admit that Wayne Manor was a big place for one person. It’d be nice to have some company while she recovered. Someone to bounce ideas off, keep the old grey matter ticking away strong so when she could get back to business she’d be ready. No doubt her competitors were already rubbing their hands together gleefully at the prospect of being able to do business without Gotham Pride Real Estate swooping in to steal deals from under their noses.

Shaking her head with a small laugh Kate waved Mary away to unlock the manor doors as she figured out how to slide from the car. She managed about as gracefully as one can when balancing on one leg and a pair of crutches, hopping a couple of times to regain her balance. The gravel stones crunched underfoot marking Kate’s passage as she hobbled across the driveway, the distance between the car and the front door seeming much greater now her progress was so slow. But it gave Kate time to take a good look at the state of things.

Wayne Manor by all measures had been neglected in Bruce’s absence. Gnarled branches clung and curled all the way up the walls to the roof; the ivy leaves a stark contrast to the otherwise grey brick and sad, shriveled leaves of the shrubbery bordering the driveway. Years of dust and general grime from the city covered the many windows- all of which would need a damn good clean before they could flood the interior with natural light as intended. Moving her gaze up the walls towards the roof Kate noticed a few places where the odd tile would have to be replaced. It wouldn’t hurt to have the whole thing checked while the forecast looked stable. Being on the east coast Gotham experienced its fair share of powerful storms and hurricanes; a leaky roof was the last thing she needed on the pile of problems steadily mounting up. 

“Are you coming?” Mary called, her body half hanging out the doorway into the front lobby, a smile curling at the edges of her lips. After the events of the past few days, Mary’s casual positivity was exactly what Kate needed to boost her mood from low-level suspicion back to something more optimistic. Though that could still all change with the course of the investigation and the Justice League meeting findings. Hobbling through the huge doors- why did anyone need such massive doors?- took Kate’s breath away. Nothing had changed since she’d last been here which she’d hazard a guess at being sometime before she’d been discharged from Point Rock. After that, she only remembered visiting Bruce in his office at the Tower. What she could remember from that period of time anyway.

The checkered tiles still looked like a chessboard flowing all the way from the front door to the beginning of the spacious lounge at the rear of the house. The staircase curving away to her right was the same one Bruce repeatedly warned her about being careful on while sliding down the banister: the same one she and Beth would race up to see who could find the most curious item from Bruce’s possessions. There’d been plenty of good memories in this house, Kate mused, fixing her gaze on the one picture halfway down the hallway that Bruce refused to cover. The portrait of young Bruce standing with Thomas and Martha in front of a roaring fireplace. Plenty of good times and too many bad ones she thought. She may have been too young to remember the funeral of her father’s sister and her uncle but Kate remembered how Bruce changed afterward. As much as he tried he wasn’t very good at hiding the turmoil behind the put-together exterior at that time. He’d gotten a lot better, Kate snorted at the realization, she never would’ve guessed Bruce became Batman. She always figured her cousin had actually sought therapy to work through his trauma- apparently becoming a vigilante was his way of coping with the pain.

The crutches clacked against the tile with every hopping step Kate took towards the lounge. Mary wasn’t wrong about the Doctor’s orders for bed rest and Kate completely understood her sister’s worry about her ignoring that in favour of suiting up to fight crime. A few months ago she’d have done exactly that- did do that in fact, in order to stop Titan’s murder streak. Now though, now Kate’s perspective had shifted. Good friends and family had that effect, helped her refocus on the things and people closest to her heart. 

Hobbling around the sofa Kate stopped dead in her tracks and had to fight the urge to burst out laughing. Sprawled across the cushions, wearing various hoodies, socks, and tracksuit pants were Kara and Alex, the former with her hair fanning out concealing her face. Kate couldn’t stifle her giggles as she noticed a strand of Kara’s hair jumped in the air with each sleepy breath. She was almost tempted to snap a photo while she could but the small voice in the back of her mind told her that’d be a bad idea. If Alex ever found out she’d taken a photo of the ever serious DEO Director sprawled across a couch sparked out not even Kara would be able to save her. Instead of grabbing her phone Kate hopped closer and using one of the crutches prodded Kara in the ribs to get her attention.

The sight of Kara blindly batting a hand at her crutch and the loud, sleepy grumbling protest was something Kate would never have classed as endearing. But the sight of her girlfriend acting so… so juvenile was the only word that sprung to mind. Well… Kate’s heart was helpless against melting at the sight. 

Kate prodded Kara’s ribs one last time before giving up on that tactic. “You’ve missed breakfast.” Spoken loud enough turned out to be much more effective. The prospect of food with Kara’s seemingly endless appetite once again proved itself the method to rousing the slumbering Kryptonian. Kara sat bolt upright, blinking sleep out of her eyes. It took precisely two seconds before she’d kicked Alex awake and noticed Kate watching them with a soft smile. 

“Hey-” Kara yawned and covered her mouth with a hand- “Welcome home.” Alex, still looking half asleep with hooded eyes and a dopey expression, waved a hand in a gesture Kate assumed had a similar meaning before dragging her tired body off the sofa in search of the kitchen for coffee. 

“What time did you actually finish?” Kate asked, watching Alex slope off through one door only to reappear a moment later and go through a different one. Wayne Manor could be a maze; it was that big, it wasn’t a surprise to Kate that they had trouble finding their way around. Sometimes she even got lost in all the rooms. Kara yawned again, swinging her legs to the floor and patting the cushion beside her so Kate could sit and elevate her broken leg.

“Sometime in the morning, I think?” Kara mumbled. Seeing the question on Kate’s lips Kara answered before she could voice it. “Pretty much just the computers are left and the consoles. We got everything else. And-” she hesitated. Kate should probably know that there would be no easy down to the Batcave in the future. Not after the way they’d ended up blocking it.

“And?”

“Uhm- No one will find the BatCave.” Kate sighed in relief and leaned into Kara’s side. 

“Good. That’s good. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Kara smiled down at her. Gazing back at her Kate noticed Kara’s nose twitch and felt her shift away, making sure Kate could stay sitting as she was. At her furrowed brow Kara offered a single sentence explanation that cleared everything up. “Alex found the coffee machine.”

Kate leaned her head back with a laugh, her eyes tracking Kara around the sofa as she set off to find Alex. “Bring me one back, will you?” She called after her. 

“No!” Mary appeared from another doorway further down the room making both Kate and Kara jump. 

“What? Why not?” Kate leaned her head back further to see her sister and ask the question. But the strange angle was already making her head feel funny so Kate righted herself and twisted around in the seat.

“Doctor’s orders, no caffeine for at least a week.” Mary shrugged, unbothered by the scowl Kate pulled behind her back. “He also said no booze.” She called over her shoulder, sniggering at Kate’s groan of ‘Oh come on!’ from the couch behind her. The last part wasn’t strictly true- in fact, she’d made it up entirely- but it wouldn’t hurt Kate anymore than she already was. In fact, the no-alcohol rule may even help the healing process. And if not… well, Kate had pulled plenty of pranks on her over the years. Mary could easily claim she was just evening the score.

Kate huffed, folding her arms across her chest and hunching her shoulders up to her ears for show. She wasn’t really that upset, Mary had her best interests at heart, and she hers which was exactly why they’d agreed to move into the Manor for the period of Kate’s recovery. That and the fact that Kate’s apartment at Wayne tower was at least partly damaged if not destroyed by the bomb ergo uninhabitable, her apartment above the Hold-Up was discounted because Kate literally couldn’t climb a set of stairs if she tried and Mary still lived in student halls which weren’t the cosiest place to live in if her sister’s stories were to be believed. The Manor turned out to be the perfect solution as it had been sitting empty on the outermost edges of Gotham since Bruce disappeared. 

Kate’s put-on pout evaporated as Kara pecked a kiss to her hairline while leaning over to press a glass of water into her hand. The return of Alex and Mary from the kitchen made the room come to life- the dreary grey light pouring through the dirty windows no longer dampening the mood as they got talking about various topics; Alex doing her best to convince Kate to let her take the Batsuit and the various gadgets with it out for a spin, purely for tactical reasons of course. Absolutely not because Alex thought the suit was badass and incredibly cool and longed to try it out for herself. Absolutely, definitely not that.

Although that did raise a number of questions in Kate’s mind. Ignoring the broken leg, taking into consideration the various burns still blistering her skin and the effects of inhaling a fair bit of smoke all meant suiting up to fight crime as Batwoman would be much harder than before if not impossible. For both Kate and Batwoman to be out of action at the same time just screamed suspicious. No, Batwoman had to be seen and while Kate would be all for Alex wearing the suit while she was out of action there was no way Alex could stay in Gotham for so long. She had her own life in National City, a busy federal agency to run and people who relied on her. Kate couldn’t ask her to drop all that to protect Batwoman’s identity. There had to be another option- she was just running out of time to come up with an answer.

Soon enough the time came for Kara and Alex to leave if they were to make it to their plane in time. Alex still didn’t want Kara putting too much strain on herself by flying cross country despite numerous reassurances that Kara felt fine but Alex wouldn’t budge on the matter. Goodbyes were made in the lounge so Kate didn’t have to hobble to the door and sooner than any of them liked only Mary and Kate were left in the Manor. They were just settling down for a movie and popcorn when the doorbell rang. 

Grumbling Kate went to get up only for Mary to place a hand on her knee stopping her in her tracks. “I’ve got it,” she said, stopping only to toss a couple more kernels of popcorn into her mouth before moving to the door. Kate strained to listen through the walls but couldn’t make out anything more than murmurs. Hearing the door close she wiggled and got comfy again ready for Mary’s return.

“I was told I could find you here.” Kate craned her head at the familiar but unexpected voice of Barbara Gordon making her way around the sofa with a small smile. From the way she looked around the room, Kate got the sense the marginally older woman was more familiar with the place than she let on. Kate let the suspicion slide for now. If it was important she’d find out sooner or later.

“And what can I do for you Commissioner?”

“Nothing as yet. I came to let you know I submitted your proposals regarding the Crows to the Council. We’ll be discussing them in our next meeting,” Barbara said with a reassuring nod that Kate returned. At least after the meeting either her concerns would be reaffirmed or could be put to rest. “And”- Barbara continued- “I came to see how you were. I heard you were in the Tower during the explosion?”

“I was a few floors below going over some plans with Luke Fox. We were lucky really, got away with a few burns and smoke inhalation but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.” Kate admitted with a wan smile. She caught the disbelieving expression that crossed Barbara’s face after a subtle glance at the cast covering Kate’s leg.

“Lucky, huh?”

“All things considered, yeah.” They chatted easily for a few minutes, Barbara updating Kate about Wayne Tower and how the investigation was progressing- as much as she was allowed to anyway- until she looked at the old grandfather clock stood beside a bookshelf then down at her watch.

“I really ought to be going.”

“No problem, thanks for stopping by,” Kate leaned forward to shake her hand. Barbara couldn’t take her eyes off the clock. “Something wrong?”

“No, no-uh,” Barbara started dismissing with a wave then stopping herself. “Nothing’s wrong exactly. It’s just the clock hands- whenever I came here with my Dad to see Bruce the clock hands were always pointing to twelve and four. Even when we mentioned it he wouldn’t wind the clock up to tell the correct time.” Kate twisted to look between the clock and Barbara then remembering the Commissioner was leaving reached down to grab her crutches.

“Hey, I’ll walk you out.”

“You don’t have to.”

Kate waved her protest off with a hop as she struggled to get her balance. “It’s no bother, I was getting up anyway.” Barbara kept pace with Kate, making sure to steer her chair well clear of her crutches so as to not get in her way until they reached the front door. After waving the woman off Kate hurried as fast as she could back to the lounge and stood in front of the clock. 

Balancing one crutch under her arm Kate reached up and moved the clock hands to the positions Bruce kept them in. If the house had been louder Kate would’ve missed the sound of the small click as the hands settled into position. When nothing happened Kate shrugged and turned back towards the sofa only to spy a book with its spine protruding on the shelf out of line with its neighbours. That was odd. From what she remembered Alfred always kept things neat and orderly. Kate couldn’t imagine the old man allowing a book to sit out of line for no reason.

Reaching out with a slightly trembling hand Kate hooked one finger over the top of the spine and pulled. This time there was a more audible sound- more of a shuddering rumble instead of a click as the bookcase swung back into the wall revealing a rather familiar-looking elevator and controls. 

“No way,” Kate gasped, moving into it. With one hand she pressed the button, the bookcase swung shut behind her. The elevator rumbled and with a jolt began to descend. “No way Bruce built a Batcave below his house,” Kate said to herself. But she couldn’t shake the giddy feeling of excitement building in her. One Batcave was impressive. Two she had high hopes for. The rumbling stopped soon after and the rock walls in front of her parted. Stepping out rendered Kate speechless, only able to put her amazement into two words. 

“Holy fuck.”


	6. Chapter 6

The cave- if it could even be called that- was easily twice the size of the one Kate was used to underneath Wayne Tower. The lights flickered on automatically, illuminating the cave as clear as day. Everything she could see looked at least somewhat familiar if not more sophisticated than the tech she relied on from the batarangs to the computers to- was that a car? Kate could barely keep up with what she was seeing but everything here indicated one thing- Bruce had seriously been holding out on the Tower Cave. 

Her footsteps rang through the cavern on the metal walkways looping throughout the place, linking distinct areas together. Directly in front of Kate and the elevator sat what must be the main computer terminal judging from the sheer number of huge computer screens with wires running into the console below. The path stretching away to Kate’s right led to what looked like it led to a training area that she’d definitely be exploring later once she’d recovered- from what Kate could see the machines and gym equipment were top of the line; some she didn’t even recognise making her think Bruce had them custom made. Turning her back to the gym before she got too caught up in it Kate turned to the last path snaking left away from the terminal. This section was darker than the rest and it soon dawned on her why. This area was dominated by a vast collection of suits and gadgets set out in a semicircle with a set of stairs leading to a lower level.

Kate swallowed, suddenly overcome with emotion at the discovery. At the center of the semicircle of display cases was Bruce’s Batsuit. There could be no doubt about it. Every inch of material radiated the Dark Knight’s presence even though it was empty and had been for a long time. The suit was simply Batman; just like the suit she’d adapted to fit her before they designed her current suit. Plain black with navy and midnight blue detail to make the insignia blazing across the chest more visible. More terrifying Kate thought, if she were a crook and she suddenly saw that symbol from the shadows but couldn’t see the person wearing it then… well it’d be terrifying, let’s leave it at that. 

The two suits on either side of the Batsuit were almost mirror images of each other, the only difference Kate could see at first glance being the sizes. The suits were almost identical- aside from minor colour differences both had an armoured red body, a short dark cape that was yellow on the inside, and green underlayers along with a black mask that only concealed the wearer’s eyes. Even the ‘R’ on the left side of the chest piece was the same. She reached out a hand to touch one suit to confirm she wasn’t hallucinating. Kate had never believed the stories- assumed they were just rumours- that Batman had a kid sidekick. But now the evidence in front of her was indisputable. Robin existed. And it looked like there had been two of them. 

Before Kate could turn her attention to the other suits on display her pocket buzzed sending her reaching for her phone. Pressing the green answer button she didn’t give Mary a chance to speak. “You won’t believe what I found,” Kate said, turning with a beaming grin that couldn’t get any bigger as she continued to look around, her excitement growing with each moment she stood there. This new cave offered them so many opportunities that they’d never even imagined. New gear. New gadgets. The whole shebang. Kate’s grin instantly disappeared as Mary spoke. “They’re what!” Kate scowled, her brow furrowing deeply as she clamped the phone between her shoulder and her ear hurrying back towards the lift. “I’m on my way.”

**\------------------------------------**

“What do you think you’re doing!” Mary flinched at the steel in Kate’s voice as she emerged without warning from the front door straight into the chaos reigning on the driveway. Even standing away from the house, which had agents crawling up ladders and over the roof yelling at one another, beside Sophie Mary could tell Kate’s temper was simmering just below the surface. Ready to explode at any minute. Even Sophie shifted nervously beside her, on a good day Kate’s glare could make anybody uncomfortable. This was not a good day. It was a very, very bad day at the end of a long and exhausting week; Kate demonstrating that perfectly with what could only be described as a feral expression settled over her features. “This is private property. You can’t just come here and do whatever you want!”

“It wasn’t my idea! I tried to talk him out of it!” Sophie blabbed, bringing her arms up to shield her face just in case Kate decided to use the crutches for something other than their intended purpose. 

“Talk him out of what?” Kate bit out every word through clenched teeth. She knew exactly who Sophie was talking about, who else would have Crows storming her temporary accommodation other than her father.

“He wanted to make some modifications. Bulletproof glass. Laser tripwires, security cameras, the lot.”

“Why doesn’t he get me to wear an ankle tracker too. Round off the list.” Kate grunted sardonically. Only from the way Sophie wouldn’t meet Kate’s eyes and kept rubbing the back of her neck Mary got the sense they weren’t skirting too far from the truth.

“He just wants to protect you, Kate,” Sophie pleaded. 

“I told him I don’t need protecting.”

“I know that. Better than anyone else. But can’t you just let him this one time?”

“I don’t need an agent to babysit me.”

“God, you’re as stubborn as he is!” Sophie cried. “Do I have to spell it out for you? He’s scared- he almost lost you. Talk to him. And actually talk, don’t just butt heads and not work anything out-” She raised a warning finger at Kate knowing exactly what she and Jacob were like after dating one and working under the other for years. An agent handed her a note scrawled on a bit of paper making her sigh and raise her eyes to the heavens. “I have to go.”

Mary watched her stride away, watched Kate stare stony-faced at her back, and almost smacked her head in frustration. Why couldn’t the people in her life just talk to each other? Smacking Kate’s arm Mary folded her arms across her chest, jerking her head towards the humvee Sophie was climbing into with an expectant stare until finally, Kate caved. “Sophie! Wait!” She called with a sigh making her pause and hold the door half-open. “I’m coming with you.”

**\------------------------------------**

The ‘talk’ with Jacob went about as well as Kate thought it would. Which is to say it didn’t really go very well at all. Sophie was right. They were as stubborn as each other. To no surprise, Jacob didn’t want to budge regarding the safety measures he intended to install at the Manor though she had managed to talk him down to agreeing she’d have a security guard though- and she’d been crystal clear on this- one that Kate personally selected.

“I really can’t believe you actually got him to agree to something,” Sophie said after listening to Kate’s version of the ‘talk’. She’d found her thumbing through a folder leaning against the wall outside an interrogation room. With a gesture to the door, Kate propped herself against the wall opposite her.

“Anyone important?”

“Hmm?”

“In interrogation. You look pretty preoccupied,” Kate spoke as softly as she could manage with a nod to the folder in Sophie’s hands. 

“Oh… yeah, no. Just someone I’ve picked up before,” Sophie shrugged and snapped the folder shut. “Ryan Wilder. Has an unfortunate habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Sophie elaborated. The name rang a bell somewhere in the back of Kate’s mind until she finally pinpointed where she knew the name from. Ryan Wilder had been the woman that freed Batwoman from the Crows net late last year. Kate hadn’t meant to forget about the woman, fully intending on repaying her kindness in full but as usual, life had a way of getting in the way of things. Between sorting her relationship out with Kara, trying to come up with a way to weaken the Crows' influence on the city, and ordinary everyday work at Gotham Pride Real Estate finding a way to repay Ryan Wilder’s kindness had fallen down her list of priorities. But while they were both here maybe… maybe she could solve two problems at once.

“Can I talk to her?” Kate pushed off the wall, hopping less than before as she found her balance.

“Why?”

“No reason. Can I?” Kate brushed off Sophie’s pressing questions to peer over her shoulder at the door even as Sophie moved to block her view. Sighing at Kate’s determination to get past her she figured if she didn’t let Kate talk to Ryan now then Kate would find her own way to talk to the woman. And since she’d been released from questioning and discounted as a suspect she figured there’d be no harm in letting them meet; doubly so since after Ryan signed the forms to get her possessions back she would no longer be the Crows’ problem.

“Fine!” Kate followed Sophie through a maze of corridors, up and down levels until they emerged in the main public lobby at the front of the building. “Ms. Wilder!”

“Agent Moore.” Kate observed the interaction with interest. Ryan clearly didn’t like Sophie, Kate could tell that just from the way Ryan dragged the name out and took her time turning to face them. “What do you want now? Found another crime to frame me for?”

Sophie smiled thinly, contempt for the crook’s degrading attitude wearing away quickly. “Someone wants to talk to you.” Ryan’s eyes narrowed as Kate stepped forward. Stopping her by the arm Sophie leaned in to murmur in her ear, “I’ll wait in the car to drive you back,” before stalking off taking the stormy air with her.

“Well?” Ryan prompted with an expectant shrug, “What do you want?”

“You know who I am?”

“Who doesn’t? You’re Jacob Kane’s kid, Gotham’s golden girl of real estate. What d’ya want with me?”

“I have a job opening on my team. I wanted to offer it to you first.” 

“Hey, I don’t do dodgy shit. No matter what that Crow told you.”

“It’s a security job.” Kate clarified, privately noting everything Ryan said and piecing together a picture of the woman to who she- Batwoman- owed her life. “All above board. I don’t do dodgy either.”

“Why me?”

“Why not? You look like you can handle yourself and you can shove it in the Crows’ faces if they want to drag you in for questioning again.” Ryan’s eye’s glimmered at the last part telling Kate she’d been right to drop that incentive into the conversation. Still, Ryan looked doubtful of the offer’s genuity. “Look, I’m running short on time. Think about it, call me or come to Wayne Manor if you’re interested.” Kate added, ever the diplomat, handing over a business card with her contact details on it then walking away. She didn’t blame Ryan for being skeptical; if the positions were reversed Kate would be too. But she sincerely hoped Ryan would take the offer: not because it was a way of fulfilling the debt Kate owed her even if she didn’t know Kate and Batwoman were one and the same, but because she genuinely believed Ryan was the right person for the job. That given time and support and opportunity, Ryan would discover that for herself. She just needed a chance.

A chance that Kate wanted to give her.

**\------------------------------------**

Their trip to Gotham couldn’t have gone better in Alex’s opinion. They saw Kate, made sure she was actually going to make a full recovery which boosted Kara’s mood to some extent. Not to mention their success in hiding the Batcave. But returning to National City Alex couldn’t shake the feeling that something still wasn’t right with Kara. She hadn’t responded to any of her texts since returning, hadn’t answered when Alex rang her. And most concerning Alex knew Kara hadn’t talked to any of her friends after she asked around. Which is exactly why she found herself pounding on her sister’s apartment door in the middle of the day after receiving a concerned phone call from Nia.

“Kara! Come on open up!” Alex yelled. Banging her open palm against the door got the same response as her other more polite attempts to reach her sister. “Kara, I know you’re in there. Do not make me kick in your door because you know I will.”

“Go away Alex, I’m fine.” Came the soft-spoken reply from somewhere deep in the apartment. 

“Yeah you really sound fine,” Alex retorted, sarcasm lacing her words so heavily it was impossible to miss it. She sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes. Kara clearly wasn’t alright and apparently had no intention of opening the door anytime soon. As willing as she was to make good on the threat to kick in the door Alex decided against it. Instead, she turned around and slid with her back to the door all the way to the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her. She heard the faint rustle of clothing and knew without a doubt that Kara had mirrored her position on the other side of the door even though there was no real way to check. “Will you at least talk to me?” Alex tried silently hoping Kara would just say something. Anything that would help clue her into what was bothering her little sister.

Silence. Time to switch tactics again. “Nia called. She’s worried about you, asked me to tell you Brainy’s doing well and that she’s missing you at work. She uh, she also told me to tell you there’s going to be a memorial next week and- and-” Alex swallowed any misgivings she had to press as much as she could against the door as if to channel reassurances through the wood to Kara. “She’s worried about you Kara. Hell I’m worried about you. Please. Just… open up?”

With a sigh Alex let her head fall back against the door with a bang. She understood if Kara didn’t want to talk but at this point it was getting a tad ridiculous. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t sit out in the hallway out of pure stubbornness until Kara opened the door because Alex would. She had a battery pack for her phone and after so many sister nights at Kara’s place she had a number of takeouts details- she had enough to dig in for a day or two if she absolutely had to.

Alex didn’t realise she’d let her eyes close until she jolted awake to the unnerving sensation of free-falling. Opening her eyes she realised that the terrifying dream hadn’t been too far from the truth. Staring down at her upside down with an expression somewhere between nervous and guilty was Kara. She didn’t have her glasses on and from the rumpled appearance of her sweatpants and jumper, she’d slept rough. With a soft smile, she managed to croak out a greeting between sniffs of laughter at seeing Alex sprawled on the floor.

“Not funny,” Alex scolded her in a tone that carried no real reprimand and held her hands in the air making grabby gestures until Kara rolled her eyes and helped her up. 

“Little bit,” Kara responded holding her finger and thumb an inch apart while trying to keep the grin off her lips. There she was, Alex smiled, that was more like the Kara she knew and loved. That wouldn’t stop Alex pressing her advantage though, Kara had opened the door and now she was in. Time to find out why Kara had been avoiding everyone. At Alex’s knowing sisterly look Kara threw her hands up, “What?”

“Do you want to tell me why you’ve been avoiding everyone since we got back or am I going to have to take a stab at it?” Alex practically heard Kara roll her eyes; she did so with that much force. Walking away from her Kara opened her mouth to protest how fine she was when Alex folded her arms across her chest and stuck one hip out. There was no getting around that pose. It had always worked when they were younger, Kara always spilled her guts. At the time she couldn’t keep a secret from Alex to save her life. Alex soon decided she’d given Kara more than enough time to answer and took the conversation into her own hands.

“Nia said you’ve been avoiding work.” Kara hunched her shoulders against her ears as if that would stop her from hearing the words Alex was intent on speaking for her. “I think you’re blaming yourself for what happened to CatCo. For not being inside to stop it. For not being able to save people.” Impossibly Kara buried her head deeper between her shoulders, her cheeks burning with a faint pink tinge that grew redder and hotter the more Alex talked. The more she said exactly what Kara was trying to avoid. “Kara. It was not your fault.” Alex moved so she could kneel in front of her. Taking Kara’s hands in her own Alex squeezed as tightly as she could, knowing after so many years she couldn’t physically hurt Kara and that the stronger the hold the more comfort Kara could draw from her. 

Teary blue eyes bore into deep earthy brown, Kara’s lip trembled with the effort of holding everything in for so long. Throwing her arms around Alex’s shoulders she clung on as tightly as she dared. No matter how much of a badass Alex Danvers was she was still a regular squishy human. “Oh Kara…” 

“One hundred and fifty-seven.” Her sister murmured into her shoulder and Alex had to rack her brains until she realised what Kara was on about. One hundred and fifty-seven. It was the number of people who died at CatCo that day. And while it was relatively low all things considered all those people had still been Kara’s colleagues. Every one of them. No wonder she was blaming herself.

“It wasn’t your fault.” She repeated. Swallowing thickly Alex rubbed Kara’s back soothingly as much for her own benefit as for Kara’s. “We’ll get whoever did it. I swear.”

Alex meant every word. She’d seen the state Kara had been in when they wheeled her into the DEO on a stretcher. She still had Hamilton and Lena looking into all the samples they’d taken when Kara was sick to try and figure out what exactly took Supergirl down so easily and, of course, to see if they could come up with some protection for her should they ever encounter it again. Days later and both scientists were still stumped. But they’d figure it out eventually. They had to. For Kara’s sake. For all their sakes. Whoever was behind the attacks was damned good at covering their tracks but Alex would hunt them to the ends of the universe for what they did. And when they did… God, she hoped they’d figure it out by then. No doubt they’d encounter more of what made Kara so sick. After all, how much of an idiot do you have to be to  _ not _ use a weapon that took down the girl of steel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Me again!  
> I just wanted to stop by to say something maybe a little daft but here goes; I just want to remind everyone that this is a work of fiction and as much as I try to keep things semi-realistic (superheroes are a big hint) there are some things that I just have no reference for. The number of CatCo deaths being one of those things. I didn't want to go too big but it had to be big enough to be significant.
> 
> Anyway, that's sort of all I wanted to say. I love hearing from you guys! If you like or have any questions please, please don't be afraid to drop a message below or hit that kudos button. Alternatively, come join me on Tumblr at the same name (Wolfsong02) for general stuff, some posts about my writing and some art.  
> Thanks to all of you again- Wolfsong


	7. Chapter 7

The next week for Kate passed in a haze of sleeping, eating, and trying not to drown in the mountains of work that had sprouted from the attacks. But as they soon discovered, trying to complete both the regular office work and trying to figure out what exactly the tech of the new Batcave was capable of was as near to an impossible task as it came. Between Kate’s injuries and Mary continuing her medical studies the work in the Batcave was quickly abandoned out of necessity. 

As Kate expected Ryan Wilder had taken a few days to consider her offer before showing up on the Manor doorstep somewhat nervously, probably half expecting Kate to have already hired someone else. Suffice to say she was surprised by the warm welcome Mary treated her to and the quiet appreciation Kate had for her insight and initiative respecting her limits and capabilities while injured quickly became a source of pride for Ryan.

Across the country the week passed similarly for Kara. As the day of the memorial grew closer she found herself struggling to not blame herself for the deaths at CatCo, something that grew harder every single day. Alex joined her for the memorial which went about as well as it could all things considered. Tears were shed for their lost colleagues, prayers were made for those nursing injuries, but Kara only felt numb. 

The day of the Justice League meeting came around faster than anticipated and yet none of them were any closer to figuring out anything about the attacks on their cities. Everyone was scared, the attacks were personal and whoever had done it was incredibly good at covering their tracks.

“Enough!” Kara yelled over the incessant bickering, slamming her hand down on the table in front of her hard enough to leave a lasting imprint. “We have to work together.”

“How?” Sara leaned forward slightly in her chair to look around the table. “We have no leads, no evidence, and no idea why but someone is clearly targeting each and every one of us.” Looking at all their faces through her computer screen in the Manor cave Kate wished she could be there with them. They needed to show solidarity now more than ever, no matter how scared they all were. But everywhere she looked Kate saw defeat, not fear and that was something so much harder to fight.

“We’re thinking about this wrong.” Kate’s fingers flew across the keyboards to bring up a map of the world with all their home cities marked. With another click, she marked all the cities attacked with a different colour. Seven cities across the world- the homes of the Justice League founders and for a reason no one could figure out, Paris. “We’re trying to be rational and follow the facts where there aren’t any to follow,” Kate explained once again typing and going through various scenes and virtual scenarios the Batcomputer could simulate. 

“If we’re not rational then what do we do?” Barry asked. His job as a CSI relied on rational thinking and it was a skill that had without a doubt benefited him as the Flash. 

Kate shrugged. “Who do we know who has a grudge against all of us and is smart enough to build undetectable bombs?” One by one the same name came to mind. It was obvious when Kate framed the question like that. So obvious Lex Luthor’s name may as well have been written across the sky is neon pink flashing writing.

“Two problems,” J’onn cleared his throat. “First how do we find Lex to confirm it was him behind this. Second, that still doesn’t answer the question of why Paris was attacked.” Both were excellent points. Lex had been smart enough to scam a ride to the Vanishing Point in order to survive the Crisis, smart enough to rewrite this new reality to favour himself. Attacking them all now made no sense unless he had a reason, an ulterior motive. Lex disliked them all for a number of reasons; their powers, people’s love of them, the list could go on. It was anyone’s guess as to what Lex gained from his attack. But they had to find out to stand any chance of stopping him. Of course, they’d have to find the man first. That had to be their priority.

“Any ideas on where to start?” Clark asked. 

“I may be able to help with that.” A new slightly lilted voice spoke from the doorway. On instinct they all assumed fighting poses, Supergirl and Superman floating in the air above the table, Sara standing ready in the center of the table, J’onn, Jefferson and Barry setting themselves in positions to cover the rest of the hangar to make sure there were no other intruders. The dark-haired woman stood unfazed by the show of force as if she wasn’t facing the world’s most powerful people. Raising her hands placatingly the intruder undid the belt of her duster coat allowing it to slip to the side just enough to reveal the ornate hilt of a sword. “Calm yourselves, I pose no threat to you.”

“Who are you?” Kara demanded loud enough for Kate to hear and understand from beyond the screen what was going on despite being unable to see half of the conflict.

“A friend. Though I assume one you have not met.” She said completely calmly in a way that implied she somehow knew all of them. It only served to set their already on edge nerves further towards the line. “I am Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons.”

**\------------------------------------**

“Woah, woah, woah, hang on. You’re telling us that somewhere on this planet is a secret island where the Amazons have lived undisturbed for thousands of years and you are the only one who left to live amongst humans?” Sara asked, trying to summarise all the information Diana the so-called Amazon had just dropped on them. To any ordinary person the story seemed a stretch but after everything the combined heroes had gone through in the past few years, the story not only seemed plausible but also made sense. After making rapid introductions an extra chair had been found and a space made for her around the table. 

“You said you might be able to help us find Lex.” Kara swallowed as she tried to keep the hope from filling her voice. Lex was a force to be reckoned with no matter who you were but considering the hatred he had for Kryptonians in general both her and Kal had more than just cause to worry. Diana nodded, steepling her fingers on the table in front of her. 

“I have gone against Lex before in what feels like another world.” Kate hid a derisive laugh behind a cough. The reason Diana felt like that was probably because it was a different world she’d faced Lex in. They were all still figuring out how the multiverse collapse and reformation worked; it wasn’t too far of a stretch to wonder if there were others of different worlds that somehow remembered part of their old lives on old worlds. “He is a formidable opponent.”

“No offense but we know this. We were trapped at the Vanishing point with him for like three months.”

“Please don’t remind me,” Kara grumbled half to herself and Sara cast a sympathetic glance in her direction. 

“You did not let me finish.” Diana scolded them quietly. “Lex relies on his creations for power. No matter what he plans he uses his mind to win.”

“He needs a safe zone to do that planning. He had secret bases on Earth-38, he probably has them here too.”

“Very good youngling.” Diana praised her. “I do not know where Lex is but he made an enemy of me when he put innocents at risk in my home. I wish to join the fight against him.”

“That’s all well and good but we still need to find him. Kara, where did Lex have his bases on your Earth? Maybe he has something similar we can track down?”

“It’s worth a shot. I could also ask Lena for help, see if she has any ideas.”

“That’s good but what can the rest of us do in the meantime?” Jefferson asked. He wasn’t used to being a man of inaction and all the waiting around had started to get to him.

“I hate to say it but there isn’t a lot to do until we can find Lex. Keep working on the attacks in your cities, see if anything turns up that could help us.” Sara set out calling an end to the meeting. She held off ending the video call upon seeing Kate’s face on the screen and turned to her after everyone had gone. “What’s up Bat Lady?”

“Any chance you could swing by Gotham tonight?

“Probably, why?” Sara shrugged. Running the logistics in her head the Waverider could travel in time meaning technically Sara could never be late. Technically. Reality somehow had a way of finding other methods of making her late. 

“I’m rather incapable of being Batwoman at present and before I put someone else in the suit I figure I should at least challenge them.”

“What did you have in mind?” Sara’s scheming grin almost had Kate regretting asking. The thought crossed her mind that she should’ve asked Alex before she shut that down. Alex was busy enough. They all were really but this was important and Alex had already done Kate a huge favour by helping to hide the Batcave. She didn’t feel right asking for another favour. Besides, she had a sneaking suspicion that what she had in mind would be more up Sara’s alley…

**\------------------------------------**

Wayne Manor was strangely quiet that night, or so Ryan thought, making her way through the halls double checking all the doors and windows were locked as they should be before she turned in for the night. Taking this security job for Kate Kane had by far and away been the best decision she’d made since getting out of Blackgate. For a start it paid well, add in the other benefits such as living in Wayne freaking Manor and the overall relaxed nature of the job she genuinely couldn’t ask for more. Even if it was only a temporary position it was a start.

Turning back into the lounge to her surprise Kate was still awake tapping away on her computer, trying and struggling to work by the small lamp set up beside her. With a soft snort Ryan walked over just as Kate managed to knock a stack of papers flying off the table with her elbow. “I thought you’d turned in already?” Kate visibly jumped, not expecting to be caught out working late like this. 

“Couldn’t sleep. Thank you,” she mumbled as Ryan gathered the stray papers and set them in the middle of the table this time. Far from any edge where they could be knocked off again. Kate smiled sleepily as Ryan handed her the crutches to stop her from having any more accidents by reaching too far or working herself to death in the middle of the night.

“You need sleep.”

“Look who’s talking,” Kate shot back through a yawn. Ryan found herself shaking her head and laughing at her boss. Half exhausted as she was, Kate's stubbornness appeared more childish than anything else, another thing Ryan hadn’t expected when she took the job.

To someone like Ryan, Kate Kane was just one of a million people lording above her, living their lives with no consideration for the people below them. But after working for her for a few days Ryan had done a complete 180. Kate Kane was nothing like she’d expected. She seemed very human for someone with so much money and influence in Gotham. Nothing like the other rich people that filled the city that fuelled the Crows so called ‘security’. No, Ryan couldn’t be happier to be proven wrong about the woman. Gotham could do with more people like Kate: people who actually cared about the city.

“Hey,” Kate’s nudge brought Ryan back to the present. “Did you open the window?” Window? What window? No window had been open in the room minutes ago. She should know, Ryan had just checked. 

“Stay here,” she warned in a low voice, helping Kate down into a secure position where she could hide until Ryan checked it out. Approaching the window Ryan couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her back and her arms as the biting night air crept inside. Peering out into the night she didn’t see anything. The only sound was the rustle of dried leaves and bare branches rubbing against each other. Nothing unusual. Ryan grabbed the handle, just about to pull the window closed when a flash of movement caught her eye.

In a flash the intruder had vaulted through the window, their feet planting firmly against Ryan’s chest and knocking her to the floor easily. But she wouldn’t let the intruder get one up on her that easily, the thump of the intruder crashing to the floor as they found they couldn’t move their legs for the iron grip Ryan had around their ankles was oh so satisfying. Ryan didn’t waste time. Scrambling to her feet she naturally settled into a fighting stance while also carefully making sure to position herself between the intruder and where Kate was hiding. For the first time, she could get a good look at her attacker.

The woman- Ryan assumed it must be a woman purely from the way she held herself, smallish shoulders, widish hips and legs that had a definitive curve to the muscles- wore all black. A black mask concealed her eyes but she did nothing with her long flowing blonde hair, letting it hang free and loose down her back. Her boots came up to mid-shin and if she squinted Ryan could almost make out what looked like the hilt of a small combat knife tucked into the top of the right boot. Whoever this woman was she certainly had experience fighting.

Punches and jabs flew through the air so fast Ryan relied entirely on muscle memory to block them, looking for any edge she could possibly exploit. There. The intruder had left a gap in their defense. Ryan brought her leg up into her side in a solid roundhouse kick that knocked the breath out the intruder’s lungs. That wasn’t enough to stop her though. Before the woman could back away enough to regain her breath Ryan dropped to the floor and swept her legs out from under her in a move that surprised Kate from where she carefully observed the fight. 

“Enough!” Kate called just as Ryan pulled her arm back for a finishing punch. Limping over Kate balanced one crutch under her arm so she could pull the woman up from beneath Ryan who stumbled back a few steps in confusion. “What do you think?”

“Definitely has potential. She’s a solid right hook. By the way, still don't like you asking me to wear this suit.” Ryan blinked in disbelief at the casual way Kate was talking to the woman who had broken into her home. 

“Excuse me!” Both Kate and the intruder turned to address her at the same time. “What the hell is going on?”

“Sara?” Kate tried only for the other woman to take her mask off and snort. 

“That wasn’t part of the deal and it’s running late. Unless you need me for anything else?” Sara trailed off pointing a thumb to the window she’d entered through. Kate waved her off, thanking her with a handshake and watching Sara clamber through the window. “Oh, hey, Not-Kate! Thanks for the exercise, I needed it!” 

“Go on! Out!” Kate shooed her out the window which Sara obliged with a cheeky wave. That left just Kate and Ryan in the room. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you-” she began.

“No shit.”

“But I had to make sure I could trust you and that you could handle yourself.” Kate continued, unbothered by Ryan’s furious expression and folded arms. Instead, she click-clacked her way over to a bookshelf and pulled a title from the top. The bookshelf rumbled and turned to reveal an elevator. Ryan gaped at the revelation still reeling with adrenaline from the fight and confused about Kate’s motives. She thought she actually understood the billionaire. Apparently not.

“Are you coming?” Kate called, stopping the doors closing with the end of one crutch.

“Do I get an explanation?”

“Come find out.” With a growl of frustration at Kate’s deliberate dodging of her questions Ryan marched into the elevator and stood beside her, arms still crossed over her chest. In a seamless move, Kate moved her crutch and pressed the button making the bookshelf swing closed behind them. The air in the elevator was thick, Kate could feel Ryan’s anger and confusion pulsing through the air directed at her. She wouldn’t blame her though. Kate had her reasons for doing things the way she had, in time Ryan would come to understand that. In time being about in three… two… one. Kate couldn’t help but grin at the reaction as the elevator came to a stop and the doors swung open.

“Holy shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Another chapter up!  
> Now I just wanted to explain something here real quick: Kate has her reasons for involving Ryan and hopefully I can make these clearer in the next few chapters. Really I just wanted to reassure anyone that ultimately Kate Kane will be Batwoman. But this is a whole arc/ sub-plot/ whatever you want to call it that I have planned and fully intend to write and explore.  
> So please, please, please stick with this and me. Your comments and kudos make my day and I love to hear your thoughts, particularly as this storyline progresses. Of course, at the same time you don't have to keep reading if someone other than Kate being Batwoman really isn't your thing. I appreciate all of you for clicking on this in the first place.
> 
> So with that all said and done, I hope you enjoy and if you'd like to drop your comments and ideas and thoughts in a comment down below. Thanks, Wolfsong


	8. Chapter 8

Kate headed straight for the central console to give Ryan the space she needed to come to terms with the revelation. It took a few minutes before she even dared to set foot outside the elevator as if she didn’t quite believe the place in front of her eyes existed and that if she stepped foot outside she’d fall into a trap below. Once she’d scrounged up the courage though Ryan couldn’t stop herself spinning around in a circle, her mouth hanging half-open in disbelief. There were no words to describe what she felt at that moment. Everything bombarding all her senses all at once.

“I felt like that the first time too.” Ryan turned to find Kate stood at the junction of walkways. There was more to this place? Ryan wasn’t left to puzzle that question much longer as Kate pointed her down the path to Ryan’s left with one crutch. “But this is really what I wanted to show you.”

There illuminated right in front of her eyes was Batwoman… her suit at least. Kate navigated around her body and stopped dead in the middle of the platform. It took a moment for Ryan to realise she was looking somewhat wistfully at the suit and red wig on display. Then Kate’s words really sunk in.

“Hold up-you _know_ Batwoman?” 

“Not exactly.” With a furtive smile, Kate brushed her fingers down the suit, rearranging the cape slightly. She’d have to thank Alex and Kara again for getting everything out of her main cave in one piece. She wasn’t exactly sure she and Luke would have been able to do it all by themselves. She half-turned back towards Ryan debating the best way to tell her. She decided winging it was as good an option as any. Turning all the way around to face Ryan, Kate drew her body up to its full height and schooled her expression giving nothing away. “I am Batwoman.”

Ryan couldn’t stop looking between her boss standing in front of her and the suit that held so much meaning to her and the people of Gotham further back. Kate Kane was Batwoman. She was working for Batwoman. Protecting Batwoman. Protecting Kate. Ryan couldn’t keep up with the speed of the thoughts racing through her head in an attempt to make sense of, well, of any of this. “Am I dreaming?” She blurted. Not giving even a second for Kate to answer Ryan continued. “I must be dreaming. This is crazy! Kate Kane is my boss, she is not Batwoman! Ow!” During her rant Ryan failed to notice how close she was getting to the railing and had whacked her arm against it while swinging them around.

“Nope. Not a dream.” Kate hadn’t moved an inch through Ryan’s whole meltdown. Rubbing away the ache in her arm helped Ryan slow her thoughts enough to form questions. Questions that she wanted answers to.

“Why show me this?” Kate dipped her head to hide a smile and a huff of laughter. “Something funny?”

“You don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what?” Ryan pressed. 

“You saved my life,” Kate said the words so simply and with that much certainty Ryan almost found herself brushing past the explanation. “Last year. You cut Batwoman out of a Crows net. Knocked him out cold with an old bin lid.” Now that Kate mentioned it Ryan did vaguely recall something like that. She didn’t really remember though. In the time after being released from Blackwater, she had been in a very bad place, didn’t really have anything to live for. No family, no home, not even a friend to turn to for help. So she’d turned to the one thing that had always been there for her- booze- and plenty of it. “You told me to shove any thoughts of owing a debt to you. But I never forgot,” Kate continued.

Ryan listened with rapt attention to every word Kate said. That last part did sound like something she’d say. But it still didn’t explain why Kate was showing her all this so she asked again. “Why me?”

“Because plenty people would never dare to stand against the Crows and you did.” Kate’s voice was hard and to the point. “Because I never forgot the woman who saved my life and asked for nothing in return. Because you care, Ryan. And because Gotham needs more people like that.”

“But I’m nothing! I-I'm a number. I’m the 327th baby of a black woman who died during childbirth that year. I'm a $20-a-day check to a group home. I'm inmate 4075, serving 18 months for a crime I didn't commit-”

“That’s what you are not who you are, Ryan.” Kate shook her head and cut across her tirade. “Who do you want to be? Who could you be if you had a chance?”

Ryan’s mouth flapped up and down. She had no idea what to say. “I don’t know…”

“I’m giving you the chance to find out. You said yourself how much Batwoman matters to people like you… and tonight you proved you can handle it.”

“What are you saying?”

“Gotham needs a Batwoman and it's not as if it can be me right now.” Kate shrugged with a glance at her cast leg. “You can make a difference, Ryan. But you have to choose it for yourself.”

“Not by myself, right?”

“Of course not. I have your back.” Ryan looked between Kate and the suit again, mulling it over. She’d just been offered the chance to be Batwoman. She’d be crazy to turn it down, right? As Kate said opportunities like this don’t just fall from the sky. Lately, any opportunity had given her a mile wide berth. She wouldn’t get another chance like this… ever, and just like that Ryan made up her mind.

“I’ll do it.”

**\------------------------------------**

Dusk fell steadily over National City before Kara managed to drum up enough of her usual energy to mask the dread that had become a recent addition to everyday life to even think about visiting Lena. The League meeting had helped little. No one had any leads. They were all scared of what might happen but at least now they had a suspect and a basic strategy. On top of all that add in Diana who had disappeared as quickly as she’d appeared- that is to say without any of them noticing.

Mustering a smile Kara knocked on the glass windows of Lena’s penthouse with a nervous smile. She shouldn’t have worried, Lena greeted her with the same warmth as always (well… when they were on good terms). She waved her in enthusiastically with a smile and poured two generous glasses of wine for them before Lena addressed Kara’s expression. “Why do you look like a kicked puppy?”

“What?”

“Sorry… just an idiom.” Lena realised her mistake and waved her hands again while taking a deep breath to reset. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing- No, really!” Lena only had to raise a single eyebrow and give her a disbelieving glance to have Kara admitting everything from the League meeting to their suspicions to the plan going forward.

“Lex?” Kara nodded, not meeting her friend’s gaze for fear of what she’d find there. Lena and Lex had a turbulent relationship, to say the least. But he had allowed her to keep her memories from Earth-38 no questions asked and for the first few months in this new universe had been her only friend and most loyal cheerleader. At least he had been until Lena realised how wrong Myriad was, shut the project down and he turned his attention to getting Leviathan as he planned all along. “I suppose it makes sense. He would be one of the few people able to come up with a weapon that could take you down,” Lena mused, half to herself.

Yes, Kara thought cynically, because that thought, in particular, is really reassuring. A mad man is hiding somewhere on the planet with a weapon that could kill her… almost had killed her. Great thoughts to be having in the middle of a-a … not a crisis, a worldwide threat she finally settled on. “This is a long shot at best,” Kara began tentatively. “Do you have any ideas on where Lex could be hiding? Is there a particular place he liked building secret labs?”

“What? Like a mountain with a doorbell?” Lena joked then after a moment tapping a finger to her chin hummed thoughtfully. “He always liked irony. Places that held some kind of meaning to him. Of course, it’d also have to be remote enough to not draw suspicion.” Lena reached for a spare notepad and pen to start to scribble her thoughts down. Not that the random, almost illegible scribbles meant anything to Kara. But Lena was willing to help. Given enough time Kara was sure she’d be able to come up with something to help point them in the right direction. Whether or not they’d figure it out in time, that was an entirely other question.

Lena speaking dragged Kara back to reality. She hadn’t realised just how comfy Lena’s couch was or maybe she was just totally exhausted. Kara didn’t really know and didn’t care enough to pour more energy she didn’t have into figuring out the answer. “Hmm?”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Lena repeated her initial question, a teasing lilt to her voice clueing Kara in. “It is a Tuesday. Isn’t it date night with Batwoman?”

Oh. _Oh_ , Kara realised, slumping her shoulders a little. Had another week really gone by that quickly? Lena’s hand rested over the top of her own, concerned face fixed on Kara’s, “Is everything alright?”

Kara nodded before she had even thought it through. The woman she loved lived on the other side of the country healing a half-broken body and she couldn’t be there for her. She was most certainly not okay. And Kara didn’t want to lie to Lena but Batwoman’s identity wasn’t her secret to tell. No matter what her instincts screamed at her about lying to Lena and all the trouble that caused. “Give me a minute?” Kara asked quickly and at Lena’s nod, she moved to the balcony to fish her phone out of the secret compartment on her thigh. She waited, trying not to bounce on her toes impatiently as it rang once, twice then a third time before finally connecting.

“Good evening lover,” Kate husked on the other side making Kara shiver. Oh, that woman knew all the ways to get her going. “How is the prettiest woman in the world doing?” 

It took Kara a brief moment to gather herself before she could respond. “I don’t know. How are you?”

“Well… I’m doing alright I guess.” Kara laughed joyously loud enough that Lena could hear her from inside. 

“Wow, you speechless. I don’t quite believe it.”

“Only ever for you dear.” Kate yawned as quietly as she could. “You okay?”

“Yeah... Mostly.”

“What’s up?” Kate asked. Kara looked discreetly over her shoulder at where Lena scribbled furiously on a page before tearing it out and crumpling it into a ball. 

“Lena.”

“Ah. As good as I usually am at reading your mind, care to give me a hint this time?”

“I don’t like lying to her but…”

“Batwoman isn’t your secret to tell?”

“How do you do that?”

“Single-minded determination to be as close to you as possible.”

“I’m across the country.”

“Yeah but-” The line went dead, leaving Kara hanging half wondering what Kate had been about to say and the other half trying not to panic. 

“Kate? Hello? Kate?” No answer. Nothing. The call ended, no connection. Inside the apartment Lena heard Kara raise her voice, yelling into the phone but couldn’t quite make out what she was saying. Next thing she knew Kara had gone. Throwing herself into the National City night with a faint boom reaching her ears moments later as she broke the sound barrier. 

Lena held still, waiting, listening for any sign of Kara returning. Nothing. Behind her, a flash of purple light illuminated the room. She barely had enough time to turn around before Lena heard the whish-click and something needle-sharp lodged itself firmly in her arm. She stumbled, the world around her swaying wildly. Turning fuzzy at the very edge of her vision. In a last-ditch effort, Lena reached for the catch on her watch, releasing the clock face to reveal Supergirl’s sigil beneath. Her fingers brushed over the surface but she couldn’t press it. Her body no longer operating under her command. As the ground came up to meet her and the world became black someone leaned in and whispered, their breath wet on her ear. 

“Hello, Sister.”


End file.
